Class of 2006
by bFishstix
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP- a blast of fun! ==I will write a sequel though**** A Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo graduate, but what will they do when the get out?
1. The Graduation

"Class of 2006"  
  
Author's note- I'm changing the chapters. And if you like to write you should stick with it if you're not good or a good writer. Even if you are a "not good writer" you can just keep on writing 'cause maybe you'll get better! That's what'd I do! Be whatever you want to be. Good luck in the future!  
  
Chapter 1- The Graduation  
  
*Lizzie's locker.  
  
Lizzie: Hey Miranda what are we writing for our speeches?  
  
Miranda: I was thinking writing about you guys. I mean like how we all became friends.  
  
Lizzie: That's great. I might write about that too. What are you writing about Gordo?  
  
Gordo: Well it's kind of a secret.  
  
Miranda (Curious): What kind of secret?  
  
Gordo: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Lizzie (Excited): Come on Gordo. Tell us!  
  
Gordo: Nope! Nothing in this world will make me tell you just yet.  
  
Miranda: Is it something about us?  
  
Gordo: Well a little but mostly involves Lizzie.  
  
Gordo clicks his tongue and left.  
  
Miranda: Involves you? Now what could that be?  
  
They both thought for a minute.  
  
Lizzie: Uh, Miranda you might think this is weird but I like....  
  
Miranda (Excited): Who?  
  
Lizzie (Blushes): Gordo.  
  
Miranda (laughs): You do! No way!  
  
Lizzie: Yes way. I never thought I will like him more then a friend.  
  
Miranda: Me either! It's just too weird. I mean I know you had a crush on him in the forth grade, but I thought you were just his friend not your crush.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah me too but things always change.  
  
She said as they walked to class.  
  
*In the last class of the day.  
  
Mr. Dig: Well since your graduation is tonight. I will let you work on your speeches for the rest of the day. If you don't want to do a speech you can do something else.  
  
Lizzie (Thinking to herself): "My speech is about my two best friends in the whole entire world. Miranda been my best friend forever. I remember one time that me, Gordo and she made a music video together. After school we were practicing and all of the sudden she...  
  
*At the graduation  
  
....had fainted on the floor and my mom asked what's wrong? Is it your head or stomach? She said her stomach because she had a really big lunch. I said Miranda? She said I'm fine, really. I Thought to myself and said, ok something is wrong with Miranda. She's not eating and just lied to my mom. With times like these I want to say help! Then finally we were about to make the video but I asked Miranda why are you doing this? I mean what's going on? She said I don't know. Everything just feels out of control my homework is piling up and my parents are talking about my future. I said call me blonde but what's all that has to do with losing weight? She said I guess eating is the only thing I have control over. I said Miranda all this pressure I'm going though it too. Gordo said ditto. She said well do you ever think it's just too much? I said try every day! Gordo said that's why we got each other for. I said and we will always be there for you. She said I don't know what to say excepted thanks. And that's my speech about my best friends Miranda and Gordo. Since then we've been together forever."  
  
Miranda: "My speech is about my best friends also. My friends are Lizzie and Gordo. They've been there for me since I don't know when. Lizzie is my friend because she is smart, funny and a little clumsily she tripped all most every day in the seventh grade, but now she isn't very clumsily. And Gordo is my best friend because he is smart, funny and almost right about everything. He likes to make documentary's about his friends me and Lizzie. I think this friendship will last forever, though thick and thin. We'll stay Together forever!"  
  
Gordo: Now I'm going to read my speech or should I say watch my video about my friends also.  
  
*Watching the video.  
  
"In my speech I will talk about my friends Miranda and Lizzie. They are really cool to hang out with. I knew Miranda since I don't know when she always been a good friend and always there for me. Lizzie I knew since I don't know when either. She is a good friend and I will let my secret now. My secret is um...um...uh.... I like, really like Lizzie so I was hoping that I can ask you this. I want us to be together forever so Elizabeth McGuire will you be willing to have me as a husband?"  
  
*Video over.  
  
Lizzie looked over at Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Uh....uh...uh..... (She pauses)  
  
Will Lizzie say yes or no? Find out in chapter 2. 


	2. Will you marry me Elizabeth McGuire?

*This chapter may seem short but it is about Lizzie saying yes or no.  
  
Chapter 2- Will you marry me Elizabeth McGuire?  
  
Every body staired at Lizzie waiting for an answer.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie are you ok?  
  
Lizzie (smiles and blushes): Uh...... I really like you too but It's weird to say yes to my best friend I knew since kindergarten. We should go out first, like for a few months and then if we like I mean really like each other we can get married. Is that ok?  
  
Gordo (smiles): Yeah that's a great idea! I mean I'm ready to be married but if you want to go out first that's ok with me.  
  
Lizzie smiles at Gordo and Gordo smiles back.  
  
Principal: Ok now presenting the class of 2006!  
  
The audience cheered as they stood up and the students were walking up to get their diploma.  
  
The end for chapter 2. 


	3. The first date is always special!

Author's note- Sorry to keep you waiting but I had a lot of homework this weekend. And here's chapter 3. Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 3- The first date is always special.  
  
A few days later Lizzie and Gordo decided to have their first date out to the Digital Bean.  
  
*At 3:35 at Lizzie's house Lizzie was watching TV with her family and all of the sudden the phone rings. Jo picks up the phone.  
  
Jo: Hello?  
  
Gordo: Oh hi Mrs. McGuire is Lizzie there?  
  
Jo: Yeah.  
  
Jo handed the phone to Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Hello?  
  
Gordo: Um Lizzie how about that date tonight?  
  
Lizzie: Tonight?  
  
Gordo: Well yeah 'cause I have something special for you tonight.  
  
Lizzie: Well okay where and what time then?  
  
Gordo: I'll say about 6:00 and since it's our first date we should go to the Digital Bean.  
  
Lizzie: Okay sounds good to me.  
  
Gordo: Okay see you tonight. I'm going to get all ready.  
  
Lizzie: I'm going to get ready too. Bye.  
  
(Click)  
  
Lizzie (Excited): Well bye guys I'm going to get ready for tonight.  
  
Sam: Huh? Where are you going tonight?  
  
Lizzie: At the Digital Bean for our first date.  
  
She said walking up to her room to get ready.  
  
*In her room she was looking in her closet for something to good to wear. And then her mom came up.  
  
Jo: Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Oh hi mom. What should I wear?  
  
Jo: Well wear that red sweater and those black pants.  
  
Lizzie: Will Gordo think that is too dressy?  
  
Jo: Oh no Gordo will think you're beautiful.  
  
Lizzie: Are you sure?  
  
Jo: Yeah because if Gordo can't see that you are. You are to me.  
  
Lizzie: Okay I'll wear that.  
  
Jo: And I know that you'll have a great time tonight with Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah I know that I'll have a Great time because Gordo said he'll give me something special.  
  
Jo: Something special huh? What do you think that something is?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know.  
  
Jo: Well I'll get out of here and let you get dressed into your outfit.  
  
Jo had left Lizzie's room.  
  
By the time Lizzie got all ready it was about 5:00 and she decided to call Miranda.  
  
*At Miranda's house. She was watching TV also and then she heard the phone ring.  
  
Miranda: Hello?  
  
Lizzie (Excited): Hey Miranda guess what?  
  
Miranda: What?  
  
Lizzie: Tonight Gordo and I are going on our first date.  
  
Miranda: You are? Where are you guys going?  
  
Lizzie: Well since it's our first date we're going to the Digital Bean. And Gordo says that he has something special for me.  
  
Miranda: Something special? What do you think it is?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know. I hope it's good though.  
  
Miranda thought for a minute.  
  
Miranda: Oh Lizzie maybe it's a big juicy kiss.  
  
Lizzie: It could be but I just think it's weird to be kissed by best friend.  
  
Miranda (Kisses noises): Not best friend. He's you're boyfriend now.  
  
Lizzie: Well I still think it's weird.  
  
Miranda: I think it's weird too! I mean you and Gordo. Who could see you guys being boyfriend and girlfriend or even married.  
  
Lizzie: I can see us being boyfriend and girlfriend but as husband and wife No way.  
  
Miranda: But Lizzie I think guys should get married after a few dates. You guys are perfect for each other.  
  
Lizzie: I know but like I said before it's just too weird.  
  
Miranda: Well after a few dates maybe you guys will love like each other and get married.  
  
Lizzie: Maybe.  
  
Miranda: Hey Lizzie if you guys get married are you having children?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah right!  
  
Miranda: Aw, but Lizzie you should.  
  
Lizzie: Why do you think I should?  
  
Miranda: Because you and Gordo are good with children.  
  
Lizzie: Huh?  
  
Miranda: I mean that you guys will be good parents if you have children.  
  
Lizzie: I don't know. I'll have to think about having children.  
  
Miranda: Well I still think you should. You guys will be good parents if you have children.  
  
They talked and talked and then Lizzie realizes it's 5:50.  
  
Lizzie: Oh no!  
  
Miranda: What?  
  
Lizzie: It's 5:50 got to go and meet Gordo at the Digital bean. Bye.  
  
Miranda: Bye.  
  
(Click)  
  
Lizzie drove her car to the Digital Bean.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo there you are.  
  
Gordo (Laughs): What happened to you? It's 6:10 did you get lost?  
  
Lizzie: No I was talking to Miranda on the phone and I just realized it was 5:50.  
  
Gordo: Well let me walk you to your seat.  
  
Lizzie: Okay.  
  
They walked to their seats and sat down and the waitress came over to them.  
  
Waitress: Oh what a nice couple!  
  
Gordo: Thanks it's just our first date.  
  
Waitress: Well hope everything goes okay. What do you guys want?  
  
Lizzie: Well Gordo what do you want?  
  
Gordo: Well I wanted a special dinner. Hey waitress what is a dinner that we can have?  
  
Waitress: Well we have our chicken dinner.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie do you want that?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah fine with me.  
  
Gordo: Okay we will have two chicken dinners.  
  
Waitress: Okay. Do you want drinks with that?  
  
Gordo: Yeah I want a medium Pepsi and what do you want Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: I want a medium Pepsi also.  
  
Waitress: Will that be all?  
  
Gordo/Lizzie: Yes thank you.  
  
Waitress: Your food will be done in about 20 minutes.  
  
The waitress left.  
  
Gordo: Hey Lizzie do you remember that today I told you I have something special for you?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah.  
  
Gordo: Well it's is this friendship ring I bought for you. Hope you like it.  
  
Gordo showed Lizzie the ring.  
  
Lizzie: Aw, Gordo you didn't have to buy this for me.  
  
Gordo: I know but I wanted to because I really like you and that's why I bought you it for you because one of these days you might say yes about us getting married.  
  
Lizzie: Oh Gordo you're so sweet!  
  
Lizzie leaned over the table and kissed him.  
  
Gordo: Whoa!  
  
Lizzie stopped kissing him.  
  
Lizzie: You're so sweet you got me a friendship ring.  
  
Gordo: I thought you would like it.  
  
Lizzie: I might even say yes after a few dates.  
  
They talked and talked and then the waitress came back with the food.  
  
Waitress: Well here's your food and receipt and hope you like your meal.  
  
The waitress left.  
  
After they were finished with their dinner they'd paid for it and then got in the car and went back home.  
  
When they got to Lizzie's house Gordo got out of the car opened Lizzie's car door and walked her to her doorstep.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo I appreciate what you have done I mean with the dinner and the friendship ring.  
  
Gordo: Oh don't mention it I love going out with you.  
  
Gordo said as he kissed Lizzie on the lips.  
  
Lizzie: Bye love you.  
  
Gordo: I love you too.  
  
Lizzie staired in love at Gordo as he got in his car and left.  
  
The end of chapter 3! 


	4. I feel that I belong to you

Author's note- I'm sorry to keep you waiting again. I had a lot of things on my plate this week. Hope you like the chapter.  
  
Chapter 4- I feel that I belong to you.  
  
Lizzie was still at her doorstep stairing in love and suddenly this song popped into her head.  
  
Maybe the time has come for me to believe  
  
The safest place for me to be is in Your arms.  
  
When I draw near to You, You meet me where I am.  
  
You are all I realize.....  
  
I am in love, I belong to You.  
  
For You have chosen me.  
  
I give my heart, I give everything.  
  
I belong to You.  
  
Because I believe I have been set free so naturally.  
  
And I belong to You.  
  
Now I can feel You here with me, I believe.  
  
Who else could change my heart.  
  
My life belongs to You  
  
I stand before You now. I surrender everything.  
  
You are all I realize....  
  
I am in love, I belong to You.  
  
For You have chosen me.  
  
I give my heart, I give everything.  
  
I belong to You.  
  
Because I believe I have been set free so naturally.  
  
And I belong to You.  
  
What is patient? What is kind?  
  
What is willing to forgive and leave behind.  
  
You are all I realize  
  
You are all I realize....  
  
I am in love, I belong to You.  
  
For You have chosen me.  
  
I give my heart, I give everything.  
  
'Cause I belong to You.....  
  
Then Jo looked out the window and saw Lizzie just standing there. So she went out to talk to her.  
  
Jo: Lizzie? Are you all right?  
  
Lizzie didn't hear the first time but when her mom said it the second time she looked up.  
  
Jo: Are you ok?  
  
Lizzie: Uh, yeah I'm fine.  
  
Jo: So did you have a great time with Gordo?  
  
Lizzie (Lovely Voice): Yeah I had a great time.  
  
Jo staired at Lizzie and realizes the ring on her hand.  
  
Jo: Lizzie what's on your hand? Is it what I think it is?  
  
Lizzie showed her the ring and said.  
  
Lizzie: Oh this is a friendship ring. Gordo got it for me because he hopes that we'll stay together and one day we can get married.  
  
Jo: Lizzie, do you want to get married someday?  
  
Lizzie: Well I've been thinking and some days I want to get married. I mean we've been friends since forever, but I want to go out on some dates first.  
  
Jo: Well, how many dates you want to go on?  
  
Lizzie: I'll say about at least 7.  
  
Jo: Well I'm going in because it's getting cold.  
  
Jo was about to walk back in but she stopped and told Lizzie...  
  
Jo: Lizzie, even if you guys don't get married you guys will still be best friends. And that's what's counts. Or someday you guys will love each other enough you will get married.  
  
Lizzie: I think we will get married 'cause Gordo and I like each other. I mean do you know when I was just standing here looking at nothing?  
  
Jo: Yeah.  
  
Lizzie: Well I was thinking about Gordo. He'd gave me a kiss at the doorstep and when he went home I just staired in love at him.  
  
Jo: Aw, he gave you a kiss. How cute.  
  
Lizzie thought for a moment and realizes something.  
  
Lizzie (Happy): Mom, I think..... I'm in love with Gordo.  
  
Jo: Well Lizzie we should go inside because it's getting really cold.  
  
Lizzie: Okay, but mom I will always be in his heart and he will always be in mine. Right?  
  
Jo said walking into the house "Right."  
  
The end of chapter 4.  
  
Author's note- I don't know if it flows, but I can always change it. 


	5. Be my valentine

Chapter 5- Be my valentine.  
  
Summary- A month later it's Valentine's Day, Lizzie and Gordo have their second date at the movies and Gordo ask the theater person if he can play something special, he doesn't tell Lizzie yet, Because he wants it to be a surprise, but will it turn out something more? Matt ask' Melina, but he's too scared to ask her.  
  
Scene 1- Lizzie's house. Lizzie was in the middle of eating breakfast and all of the sudden the doorbell rang  
  
Lizzie: I'll get it!  
  
She went to answer the door and it was a flower deliver person.  
  
Deliver person: Oh hi. Are you Lizzie McGuire?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, why?  
  
Deliver person: Someone called me up and ask if I can send Lizzie McGuire a dozen of flowers.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, thanks.  
  
Deliver person: Well somebody must really like you.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, they "must." I mean to send me a dozen of flowers.  
  
Deliver person: Well, good-bye.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks.  
  
Lizzie stood at the door and read aloud the card that said, " Dear Lizzie, whenever I see the sunset, I will always think of you. And will you meet me at the theater at 1:30pm, because I have something special for you. Love Gordo. P.S~ Hope you like the flowers!"  
  
Lizzie: Oh.... how sweet!  
  
Then Jo walk over to Lizzie.  
  
Jo: Aw. Who send you the flowers?  
  
Lizzie: Gordo. And he wants me to meet him at the theater at 1:30 today.  
  
Jo: Why?  
  
Lizzie: He said he had something special for me.  
  
Lizzie went to her room.  
  
Matt put his head down on the table and sighed.  
  
Jo: Matt, what's wrong?  
  
Matt: It's just.... oh never mind you won't understand.  
  
Jo: Of course I will understand. Now what's bothering you?  
  
Matt raised his head up and said.  
  
Matt: You really want to know?  
  
Jo: Yeah.  
  
Matt: I think I like someone and I want to ask her to be my valentine. But I just can't.  
  
Jo: Aw..... Who do you want to ask?  
  
Matt (blushed): Melina. But I just don't know how to ask her.  
  
Jo: Well, just call up her and tell her meet you at the Digital Bean or something.  
  
Matt: Okay, I will.  
  
Matt picked up the phone and dialed her number.  
  
Matt: Hello? Melina?  
  
Melina: Yeah, this is me and who's this?  
  
Matt: It's Matt.  
  
Melina: Oh hi Matt. What's up?  
  
Matt (nervously): Well, uh.....um..... I was wondering if you want to be my valentine or even my date? If that's okay with you?  
  
Melina: Well, yeah that sounds great! Where are we going?  
  
Matt: Well, I was thinking at the Digital bean.  
  
Melina: Okay. How about we meet there at 1:30?  
  
Matt: Sounds good to me, sunshine.  
  
Melina: Okay, bye.  
  
Matt (lovely): Bye.  
  
(Click)  
  
Jo: Well did she say yes?  
  
Matt (Excited): Yes!  
  
Jo: That's great so where and what time are you going?  
  
Matt: The Digital Bean and 1:30.  
  
Jo: Well, you better get ready  
  
Matt: Okay, I'll go.  
  
Scene 2- It's 1:30  
  
Lizzie headed out the door in a hurry.  
  
Lizzie: Bye mom, dad. Got to go!  
  
Sam: Where are you going?  
  
Lizzie: The theater to see a movie with Gordo.  
  
Matt: Lizzie, can I have a ride to the Digital Bean?  
  
Lizzie: Sure. Gordo won't mind if I'm a few minutes late.  
  
Matt: Thanks.  
  
Scene 3- In the car and on the road  
  
Lizzie: Matt, why are you going to the Digital Bean?  
  
Matt: I asked Melina out on a date and she said yes.  
  
Lizzie: Aw..... Matt you're sweet!  
  
Matt: Oh, man!  
  
Lizzie: What?  
  
Matt: I forgot to get flowers for her.  
  
Lizzie: Well, I will stop at the flower shop and let you get some.  
  
Matt: But I don't have any money.  
  
Lizzie: I'll let you borrow ten dollars.  
  
Matt: Really?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah. I really mean it.  
  
Matt: Thanks again.  
  
Lizzie: Your welcome.  
  
Scene 4- Flower shop  
  
Matt walks up to the counter.  
  
Matt: Hi, do you have a half dozen of roses.  
  
The man had the roses on the table and gave Matt them.  
  
Counter man: Yeah, here you go. That'll be $10.00.  
  
Matt gives him the money.  
  
Matt: Thanks.  
  
Counter man: Who are you buying the flowers for?  
  
Matt: Um, for Melina.  
  
Counter man: Is she you girlfriend?  
  
Matt: Well, We're friends but I don't know if she's my girlfriend.  
  
Counter man: Well, have a great day.  
  
Matt: Okay I will.  
  
Scene 5- Still in the car and at the Digital Bean  
  
Matt: Lizzie, thanks again for the ride and money.  
  
Lizzie: Don't mention it. That's what sister's are for.  
  
Matt: Well, you're a pretty good sister. I know we fight a lot, but we still do good deeds for each other.  
  
Lizzie: You're a pretty good brother too. And I know we fight a lot, but we still love each other.  
  
Matt smiles at Lizzie and Lizzie smiles back  
  
Matt: Well, bye. Have a great time with Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Oh I will and hope you have a great time with Melina too. What time you want me to pick you up?  
  
Matt: 7:30 and I will have a great time.  
  
Matt got out of the car and walked in the Digital Bean.  
  
Scene 6- In the Digital Bean, Matt and Melina were sitting down at a table  
  
Matt: Here are some flowers for you.  
  
Melina: Oh, Matt you're so sweet.  
  
Matt: I know I am.  
  
Melina: Well, I have something for you too.  
  
Melina leans across the table and kissed Matt. Matt just sat there with his eyes wide open.  
  
Melina: Don't worry it's my first kiss too.  
  
Matt just staired at Melina and Melina staired back.  
  
Scene 7- Lizzie and Gordo at the theater  
  
Gordo: There you are. I mean it's 1:50. Did you get lost?  
  
Lizzie: No, I had to drop off Matt at the Digital Bean.  
  
Gordo: Oh.  
  
They both walked in and sat down in the seats waiting for the movie to start.  
  
Lizzie: What movie are we seeing?  
  
Gordo: Well, it's a surprise for you.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, I hope it is good.  
  
Gordo: Trust me, you will like it.  
  
Lizzie: Well, whatever it is I will love it just like I love you.  
  
Gordo: You really love me?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah I do. Oh look the movie is starting.  
  
The title of the movie that Gordo asked to play is called "I love you Elizabeth McGuire." When Lizzie saw the title she looked at Gordo and then looked back at the screen. It was about the past like in school and stuff like that. She watched the rest of the movie and when it was over at 7:25 she looked over to Gordo and said...  
  
Lizzie: Gor....Gord....Gordo that was amazing! Come over here and let me give you something.  
  
Gordo leaned over and Lizzie gave him a big juicy kiss and whispered.....  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, I think I want to get married now. I mean you are just my love of my life and I think if we get married, we will be great for each other. So will you marry me, now?  
  
Gordo (Excited): Sure I will, Elizabeth McGuire. We are meant for each other!  
  
They both smiled at each other.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, I almost forgot, I need to pick up Matt at the Digital Bean.  
  
Gordo: Okay good-bye, love you.  
  
Gordo kissed Lizzie on the cheek.  
  
Lizzie: Love you too.  
  
Lizzie left the building in her happy love mood.  
  
Scene 8- Digital Bean  
  
When Lizzie got to the Digital Bean she saw Matt and Melina standing at the door.  
  
Matt: There's my sister. Good-bye my angel.  
  
Matt kissed her on the lips.  
  
Melina: Whoa! Matt you're so sweet. How about we have a second date?  
  
Matt: Okay. How about two weeks from now?  
  
Melina: That sounds great.  
  
Scene 9- In the car driving home  
  
Lizzie: So Matt how did you like your date?  
  
Matt was stairing out the window.  
  
Lizzie: Hello Matt?  
  
Matt (Lovely voice): Huh? Oh, it was great. Melina gave me a kiss and I gave her one back.  
  
Lizzie: Aw, Matt you got your first kiss. How cute!  
  
Matt: Yeah cute. But Lizzie how did your date go?  
  
Lizzie (Lovely voice): It was great! Gordo and I are getting married.  
  
Matt: You are! When?  
  
Lizzie: We haven't decided yet.  
  
Matt: When you get married, are you having kids?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know yet.  
  
Scene 10- Back home  
  
Matt came running in the house yelling.....  
  
Matt: Mom, dad guess what?  
  
Jo/Sam: What?  
  
Matt: I got my first kiss and Lizzie and Gordo are getting married!  
  
Jo (Excited): You did!  
  
Sam: They are!  
  
Jo: Aw, Matt you got your first kiss. How cute!  
  
Jo/Sam (Excited): Lizzie, you're getting married! When?  
  
Lizzie: We don't know when yet.  
  
Jo walked over to Lizzie.  
  
Jo: We're very proud of you!  
  
Lizzie: Well, I really like Gordo, he's just so cute and funny.  
  
Matt: And he'll make a great brother in law! 'Cause I really like Gordo, he's so cool. He will be the greatest of all times! Right Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie (Lovely voice): Right Matt, he's your brother in law now. And if I have kids you will be their uncle. I will always be your sister even when I get married. You will be forever in my heart. And Gordo will be forever in my heart also.  
  
Matt: Well, duh! Of course he'll be forever in your heart, He's your husband!  
  
Sam (joking): Lizzie, please don't have kids. I mean if you only have one kid, it's no problem. But 3 or 4, one Lizzie is enough.  
  
Lizzie (Laughing and joking): Oh, I might have 2 or 4 kids, just so they can bug you!  
  
Jo: Oh my, now I feel old.  
  
Matt: You can't feel old yet; she hasn't had any kids yet.  
  
Jo (cries): Well, I feel old because of your sister is all ready getting married. It feels like just yesterday when she had her first birthday. On her first birthday said her first word.  
  
Sam: Yeah, I will not forget that day.  
  
Jo: And I will never forget when she has her first child.  
  
For the rest of the night they talked and talked about the memories of Lizzie's childhood.  
  
The end of chapter 5.  
  
Author's note- I hoped you liked it, I stayed up until 2:00am working on it. Boy am I tired. 


	6. The love of Miranda's life

Chapter 6- The love of Miranda's life.  
  
*Author's note- Thanks for all the reviews! And when you read this chapter, you will find this new character "Garrett" Just picture him as: White skin color, medium in height and weight, light brown hair, around the age 19 and very cute!  
  
Summary- It's 2 weeks later and Miranda meets this very cute guy at the store.  
  
Scene 1- At the store  
  
Miranda was in the fruit aisle digging through the fruit for the best ones. When she was digging, the fruit came tumbling down on her.  
  
Miranda: Ah......... help me!  
  
One guy heard her scream and came over to see if she was okay.  
  
Garrett: Ma'am, are you okay?  
  
Miranda: Yeah I'm okay, but not the fruit.  
  
Garrett: That's okay. I'll clean it up.  
  
Miranda: Huh? Do you work here?  
  
Garrett: Yeah I do and I should introduce myself. My name is Garrett.  
  
He put his hand out.  
  
Miranda: Hi Garrett, my name is Miranda.  
  
Miranda shakes his hand. Miranda knew that when the first time she saw him, he light up her heart. She was in love.  
  
Garrett: Well, I'm going to clean up this mess before somebody falls and breaks their neck.  
  
Miranda laughs.  
  
Miranda: Let me help you.  
  
Garrett: Thanks, I need someone to help me, I mean with all this fruit.  
  
Miranda: Your welcome, I like to help people.  
  
It took an hour to clean all of the fruit up.  
  
Miranda: Man, it took an hour, but at least no one will fall and breaks their neck now.  
  
Garrett (Laughs): Yeah. You're not so bad yourself; I mean you helped me clean up this big mess.  
  
Miranda: Oh, don't mention it. I love to help people.  
  
Suddenly the manger came out.  
  
Manger: Garrett, will you clean up the mess on aisle 14.  
  
Garrett: Be right on it, sure.  
  
Miranda: Well, I guess I'll let you go to clean up that mess.  
  
Miranda was about to go up to the check out line, but Garrett stopped her.  
  
Garrett: Miranda, wait!  
  
Miranda: Yeah?  
  
The end of chapter 6.  
  
Why did Garrett say, Miranda wait? What will he say to her? Find out in the next chapter! 


	7. The love of Miranda's life part II

Garrett: Miranda, wait!  
  
Miranda: Yeah?  
  
******************  
  
*Author's note- This story might be more exciting if I make Miranda have a boyfriend. I mean Lizzie and Gordo are together. Why not make Miranda be together with Garrett?  
  
Chapter 7- The love of Miranda's life part II.  
  
Summary- Miranda is asked out by Garrett, but will she say yes? Gordo stops by Lizzie's house and brings her something special. What is it?  
  
Garrett: Um........ I know we just met. You're just so beautiful. But would you....... be interested, if I asked you out on a date?  
  
Miranda thought for a minute 'Yes, yes, yes! I like you too!'  
  
Miranda (Smiles): I know we just met too. But I'll still say yes!  
  
Garrett: Okay, I'm not working this Saturday. How about then?  
  
Miranda: That sounds good!  
  
Garrett: Well, see you Saturday.  
  
Miranda: But, what time and where?  
  
Garrett: Well, we could just meet here at 5:00 Saturday night and we'll figure out where to go from here. Okay?  
  
Miranda: That's all right with me!  
  
Miranda walks up to the check out line. It was about 4:00pm when Miranda paid for her food. After that she just went home.  
  
Scene 1- Miranda's house  
  
Mrs. S.: Miranda, Lizzie called for you. She said to call her back as soon as possible. She said it's important.  
  
Miranda: Okay, I'll call her.  
  
Miranda went up to her room and called Lizzie  
  
Miranda: So, Lizzie what's the important thing you have to tell me?  
  
Lizzie was up in her room watching TV.  
  
Lizzie: Well, Gordo and I went to the movies on Valentine's Day and played a special video for me called "I love you, Elizabeth McGuire!"  
  
Miranda: Wow! Gordo must really love you!  
  
Lizzie (Lovely voice): Yeah! But that's not all.......  
  
Miranda: There's more!  
  
Lizzie: Yeah! When I saw the title I just sat there and when the movie was over, I leaned over and gave Gordo a big kiss..........  
  
Miranda: Aw, Lizzie you're so sweet!  
  
Lizzie: But, that's not all. I whispered to him. Gordo I love you so much, that I'm ready to be married. So will you marry me, now? And he said, yes I will. We just smiled at each other.  
  
Miranda: When you guys getting married?  
  
Lizzie: We haven't decided yet.  
  
Miranda: Oh, but I have some news too.  
  
Lizzie: What is it?  
  
Miranda: Well, when I was at the store today. I was digging though the fruit and they all came tumbling down on me. I screamed, ah, help me! And this one guy came over and asked, are you okay? I said, yeah I'm fine. But the fruit is not. He and I cleaned it up. After we cleaned it up, he asked me, I know we just met, but I wanted to know if you were interested to go out with me? And I said, yes. Oh, I forgot his name is Garrett.  
  
Lizzie: I'm so happy for you! So what time and where?  
  
Miranda: He said he we will meet at the store Saturday night at 5:00. And we'll go from there.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Mrs. McGuire got up to open it.  
  
Jo: Hey, Gordo. What are the flowers for?  
  
Gordo: Oh, they are for Lizzie.  
  
Jo: Oh, let me go get her.  
  
Jo walks up to Lizzie's room.  
  
Jo: Lizzie, someone is here for you!  
  
Lizzie: Okay, be right there.  
  
Miranda: Why did you say, be right there.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, because someone is here for me.  
  
Miranda: I bet I know who it is. It's Gordo!  
  
Lizzie: I hope its Gordo! Well, talk to you later. Bye.  
  
Miranda: Bye, later.  
  
(Click)  
  
Scene 2- Downstairs  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, here are some flowers for you.  
  
Gordo flipped them out behind his back.  
  
Lizzie: Aw, they're beautiful! Thanks Gordo.  
  
Gordo: Don't get your hopes up yet. I never gave you my special gift to you.  
  
Lizzie: Huh?  
  
Gordo reached in his coat pocket and grabbed something.  
  
The end of chapter 7.  
  
What is it? Do you think you know what it is? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
*Author's note- I like leaving cliffhangers, because it makes stories more interesting! And in the next chapter Matt and Melina have their second date. That's all I can tell you for the next chapter. Stayed tuned. 


	8. Surprize and a romantic night of fun!

Chapter 8- Surprise and a romantic night of fun!

Author's note- Zoops! I said that Matt and Melina were going to have their second date. But don't worry the next chapter for sure they will go out. Sorry, if I got anyone hopes up. * And first appearance of Toon Lizzie. 

When Gordo took out something, that something was an engagement ring. Lizzie just stood there without saying a word.

Gordo: Lizzie, I got you this because we're getting married now. And you're the love of my life; I don't want that to change.

Lizzie: I don't want it to change either. We'll be together forever. 

Lizzie kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back.

Matt came downstairs and said………………..

Matt: What's all the commotion about?

Lizzie: Gordo, just gave me an engagement ring!

Matt: So, have you guys decided what month you are getting married in? 

Lizzie: No, not yet, Matt. You've got to be patient with this marriage thing. It takes a long time to get it planned all out.

Matt: I know it takes a long time, but I want Gordo to be my brother in law, because he can teach me tricks and stuff. And plus if you have kids I can teach them stuff.

Lizzie: Matt, Gordo can teach you tricks even if we were not getting married.

Gordo: That's right! 

Matt: But you can't have kids, if you don't even get married.

Lizzie: Matt, I have one question. Why do you want me to have kids?

Matt: Because, if you have kids, I will be the loveable uncle their ever was!

*Toon Lizzie: Well, I don't know if I'm ready to have kids. I'll have to think about that……………… wait a minute, Miranda's right I do like children, so does Gordo. Maybe I will one of these days or even years!

Lizzie: Aw, Matt you're so sweet! I might even have kids, just because you said that. 

Gordo: Well, now we have marriage plans and then after a few months of being married, we'll think about having kids. Right Lizzie?

Lizzie: Right, Gordo. I mean I like to have kids, like Miranda said, we'll be good parents, but I don't know right now. But I will always change my mind.

Matt: Yeah, you do change your mind a lot, I mean when we were at the store; you kept on changing your mind about these shoes.

Gordo: That's true. She always changes her mind.

Lizzie (Smiling): Gordo, come over here!

When Lizzie said come over here, Gordo went to her and she picked up a pillow and threw at him. 

Gordo: Hey, what's that for?

Lizzie (Smiles): Just a love tap for the one I love the most.

Gordo picked up another pillow and threw it at Lizzie.

Gordo (Smiles): Well, there's a love tap for you.

Lizzie: Let's have a pillow fight, I mean a love pillow fight.

Gordo: Okay, you better run!

Matt: Hey, can we join in on the pillow fight?

Lizzie: Sure, grab a pillow.

Matt: Okay, Lizzie you better run!

Lizzie: Ah……………………

Lizzie stopped running and notices that Gordo had left the room.

Lizzie: Where's Gordo?

Matt: He was here just here a minute ago.

Then when they were looking for him, he came out from hiding his hiding spot, so he can scare Lizzie. He went behind Lizzie and yelled……………………

Gordo: Rah! Lizzie, did you miss me?

Lizzie (Smile): Whoa! Gordo, you scared me. But you better run. You're getting it now!

Gordo took off running. And Lizzie took off after him.

*Song plays*

Ah, ah

Ah, ah

Ah, ah

Ah, ah

Wild thing

You make my heart sing

You make every thing groovy

Wild thing

Wild thing, I think I love you

But I want to know for sure

Come over here and hold me tight

I love you

Wild thing

You make my heart sing 

You make every thing groovy

Wild thing 

Ah, ah 

Ah, ah

Wild thing 

You make my heart sing 

You make every thing groovy

Wild thing

I think I love you

Come over here and hold me tight

I love you!

Wild thing 

You make my heart sing

You make every thing groovy!

After 3 hours of the "fun" romantic night, there were feathers everywhere. On the couch, the living room floor, kitchen floor and even the bathroom floor.  Then Sam walks in and sees that the floor was all covered in feathers.

Sam (Laughing): Whoa! What happened in here? Did a herd of birds come in our home?

Lizzie: No. Gordo, Matt and I had a pillow fight. I mean a love pillow fight.

Sam: Oh, I thought a herd of birds came in. 

Lizzie: Hey, dad you and mom want to join in of all this fun.

Sam looked over at Jo.

Jo (Smiles): Yeah, sure we would.

For the rest of the night they all had a big "fun" romantic pillow fight. 

The end of chapter 8!

Author's note- I tried to put a little action into it. Pillow fights are fun!! The next chapter for sure, Matt and Melina will have their second date. 

So, what did you think of the little action part?  


	9. Matt and Melina's second date adventure

Chapter 9- Matt and Melina's second date adventure  
  
Summary: The setting of the week is Wednesday, Matt and Melina have their second date at Pizza Hut, then at the park. But will it turn out wild and crazy?  
  
Matt's house, calling Melina  
  
The wall clock read, 2:00.  
  
Matt: Hey, Melina. I was wondering if you want to go on our second date today?  
  
Melina: Well, yeah.  
  
Matt: Okay, Where and what time, then?  
  
Melina: Well, since it's our second time going out, we should go to Pizza Hut at 4:00.  
  
Matt: Then after that we can go to the park and just play around. Since it's just right beside Pizza Hut.  
  
Melina: Okay, I will tell my mom to pick you up at 4:00, and then drop us off at Pizza Hut. What is your plan?  
  
Matt: Well, I'll tell my sister to pick us both up at......... We should be finished with everything about, I'll say, 6:00.  
  
Melina: Okay, that's sound like a plan.  
  
Matt: Well, I'm going to get ready. Bye, see ya.  
  
Melina: I'm getting ready too. Bye.  
  
(Click)  
  
Matt ran upstairs until his mom stopped him.  
  
Jo: Honey, slow down.  
  
Matt: But, mom I've got to get ready to go out on my date with Melina.  
  
Jo: A date?  
  
Matt: Yeah, our second date.  
  
Jo: Oh, then I'll let you get ready.  
  
Matt continued running up the stairs and when he got up here, he ran into Lizzie.  
  
Matt: Sorry, Lizzie. It's just that I have to get ready.  
  
Lizzie: Huh? Ready for what?  
  
Matt: Melina and I are going on our second date today.  
  
Lizzie: Where are you going? Do you need a ride? I can take you, if you want.  
  
Matt: We're going to Pizza Hut at 4:00 and then the park. I don't need a ride, because Melina said that her mom was going to pick me up. But I need you to pick us up at 6:00.  
  
Lizzie: Okay I will, have fun.  
  
Matt (Smiles): I will.  
  
It was about 2:50 when Matt finished getting ready. After he was, he went downstairs.  
  
Matt: Hi mom, hi dad.  
  
Sam: Whoa! Matt, you look awesome today.  
  
Suddenly Jo smelled something.  
  
Jo (Smiling): What's that smell? Matt, did you put on, what I think you put on?  
  
Matt: oh, it's clone. I want Melina to think I smell and look nice.  
  
Jo: Matt, you look handsome and smell nice. Melina will think that you smell and look nice.  
  
Matt: I know she will. But I'm going to call Reggie to speed things up a bit.  
  
On the phone, in Matt's room  
  
Reggie: Hey, Matt what's up with you? I never heard from you, about almost two weeks.  
  
Matt: Well, I've been really busy.  
  
Reggie: Huh? Busy with what?  
  
Matt: Busy with Melina.  
  
Reggie: What? Wait, are you two going out?  
  
Matt: Well, yeah.  
  
Reggie: Wow! Who asked first? You or her?  
  
Matt: Actually, I did.  
  
Reggie: Wow! Well, when did you ask her?  
  
Matt: On Valentine's Day. I wanted to be her Valentine.  
  
Reggie: Whoa! I can't believe it, you and Melina.  
  
Matt: I know, I can't believe it either. But she's smart, pretty, eyes are fine.........  
  
Matt went on and on.  
  
Reggie: Matt, you know what?  
  
Matt: What?  
  
Reggie: The way you talked about her, it sounds like you're in love with her.  
  
Matt: No way, I can't be in love.  
  
Reggie: I don't know, man. When you talked about her, you've sounded like you were in love with her.  
  
Matt: Well, I might be. But I like just like her, not love her.  
  
Reggie: Well, Matt, your likeness on her will turn into loveness.  
  
Matt: How do you know this?  
  
Reggie: Well, I once had a friend who had a girl just as a friend then the next week or two they were boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
Matt: Well, do you think that'll happen to Melina and I?  
  
Reggie: Yeah.  
  
Lizzie walked to Matt's door and was about to knock, but she heard Matt say something.  
  
Matt: Well, I guess it could happen to Melina and me. Just look at my sister, she went out with Gordo for a month and now their getting married, because their so in love.  
  
Reggie: She went out with Gordo!  
  
Matt: Yeah, well it all started at their graduation. They all gave their speeches and when it came to Gordo's turn. He showed a video, he likes to make videos. And in his video, the last part was, would you marry me Elizabeth McGuire?  
  
Reggie: What did Lizzie say?  
  
Matt: She said that we've been friends for a very long time, and very weird to say yes to my best friend. We should go out for a few months, then after a few dates we can get married. Gordo said that was okay. But, now they're getting married.  
  
Reggie: When are they getting married?  
  
*Lizzie is still listening.  
  
Matt: I don't know yet. It's been two weeks already. I hope soon.  
  
Reggie: When we have our graduation. I mean I know it's a long way from now. We're only 15. But, will you ask Melina the same thing that Gordo asked Lizzie?  
  
Matt: Well, if I like her enough, I will ask her.  
  
Reggie: Trust me you will love her.  
  
Matt: Yeah, I probelmely will.  
  
Reggie: When are you going out on your second date?  
  
Matt: Today!  
  
Reggie: Today! When and where?  
  
Matt: We're going to Pizza Hut at 4:00 first and then we're going to the park. After that my sister is picking me up and dropping Melina off at her house.  
  
Reggie: Hey, Matt when Lizzie drops off Melina, you should walk her up to the door.  
  
Matt: I don't know.  
  
Reggie: Come on man, girl's love when you walk them up to their door.  
  
Matt: You really think so?  
  
Reggie: Man, I know so.  
  
Matt: Well, I might walk her up to her door.  
  
Reggie: You should.  
  
Matt: I'll think about it. Well, we've been on here for about 30 minutes now, I got to get off, because Melina's mom is going to be here in about 15 minutes. Bye.  
  
Reggie: Well, hope you have a great time. Bye, later.  
  
Matt: Oh, I will.  
  
(Click)  
  
Lizzie came in and sat on the bed with Matt.  
  
Lizzie: Matt, I heard what you said about Gordo and me. And how it relates to you, I mean about the likeness and loveness changes.  
  
Matt: Do you think that'll happen with Melina and me?  
  
Lizzie: Well, I don't know, but I might. Gordo and I are getting married because we've been friends forever.  
  
Matt: And because you guys are so in love.  
  
Lizzie (Laughs): That's true too. I mean we're in love because we've been friends forever.  
  
Matt: You just said that.  
  
Lizzie: I know, but what I'm trying to say is, you and Melina, one of these years when you get graduate high school, you guys might get married.  
  
Matt: EW.........  
  
Lizzie: What do what mean by EW?  
  
Matt: It's just too weird to marry my best friend.  
  
Lizzie (Laughs): Matt, I used to feel that way to, but when we went out on a few dates, I felt love in the air and that's when I asked him to marry me.  
  
They talked and talked, until a horn honked. BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Matt: Oh, that's Melina, better get going. Lizzie, remember to pick me up at 6:00, bye.  
  
Lizzie: Okay, I will.  
  
Matt ran downstairs, and raced passed his parents and said........  
  
Matt: Bye mom, dad!  
  
Sam/Jo: Bye, have a great time.  
  
When Matt got outside Melina had the car door open for him.  
  
*They drove 2 miles up the road, and when they got to Pizza Hut, Matt got out and opened Melina's car door.  
  
Melina's mom: Do you guys need some money?  
  
Matt: No thanks, ma'am I'm paying for the food for us tonight.  
  
Melina's mom: Okay, kids have a great time.  
  
Matt/Melina: We will!  
  
She drove off.  
  
When they got in, they waited to be seated.  
  
Waitress: What a cute couple! Let me walk you to your seat.  
  
She walked them to their seat and they'd sat down.  
  
Waitress: Now, what do you want?  
  
Matt: We'll have a cheese pizza, if that's okay with her?  
  
(A/N- Every teen loves pizza. Even I like pizza! But mostly chicken, I love chicken!)  
  
Melina: It's okay with me.  
  
Waitress: Would you like drinks with that?  
  
Matt: Yes, we would. I want a small spite.  
  
Melina: I want the same thing also.  
  
Waitress: Okay, you're pizza and sodas will be ready in about 15 to 20 minutes.  
  
Matt/Melina: Thanks.  
  
The end of chapter 9.  
  
Author's note- Don't worry chapter 10 will leave off where it is now. (Ch 10 will have action in it) I left off there because I have school in the morning and I want to rest. If it keeps snowing like this, I might not have school tomorrow, but I doubt it. Because I don't think it's going to snow tonight. I'm glad that I only have 4 1/2 more years of school, it's not a lot, but seems a lot to me! 


	10. Matt and Melina's second date adventure ...

Author's note- Okay, here's chapter 10! I'm trying to get the chapters up as fast as I can, but I had a lot of homework this week. And also I'm putting a little humor in this chapter.  
  
*Continued from chapter 9*  
  
Chapter 10- Matt and Melina's second date adventure II  
  
Matt and Melina were sitting down at the table waiting for their food.  
  
Matt: Hey, Melina?  
  
Melina: What?  
  
Matt: I was wondering, do you like me, I mean really like me?  
  
Melina: Well, I kinda do. I mean you're so sweet and very cute. Why do you ask?  
  
Matt: Well, it all started when I called Reggie. He and I were talking about you, in a good way. I was talking about your........oh never mind you want understand.  
  
Melina: Of course I will, 'cause you're my friend. You can tell me anything. What is it?  
  
Matt: All right, I was talking about your nice eyes and stuff like that. I went on and on, then Reggie stopped me and said, Man, you are in love.  
  
Melina: Matt, you are!  
  
Matt: What?  
  
Melina: You're in love! And......  
  
Melina leaned across the table and whispered something to Matt.  
  
Melina: Matt, I love you too!  
  
Matt (Excited): You do!  
  
Melina: Yeah, you're SO sweet!  
  
*They talked and talked until the waitress came back with their steaming hot pizza.  
  
Waitress: Here's your cheese pizza and drinks. And be careful with the pizza, because it's very hot.  
  
Matt/Melina: Thanks for the tip.  
  
Waitress: You're welcome and have a great meal.  
  
Matt: Okay, we will.  
  
The waitress left  
  
Matt: Let me get that for you, miss.  
  
Melina (Giggles): Well, thank you Matt.  
  
*Matt got a slice for Melina and his self and they started eating.  
  
By the time 5:30, Matt wanted to be funny or should I call it showing off in front of his girlfriend. He took a slice of pizza and placed it on head, and then he put his straw up his nose. He got up and danced around crazy, like a clown.  
  
Melina (Laughs): What are you doing?  
  
Matt (Singing): I'm playing crazy man! Dee, dee, do, do, do!  
  
Melina: Oh Matt, you're so funny.  
  
Matt: Look I'll do the blind dance.  
  
Matt closed his eyes and danced all over the place, but when he got to the trashcan, he hit the trashcan, it fell over leaving trash everywhere and he fell over with it.  
  
Matt: I'm okay!  
  
Matt had some trouble getting up. He kept tripping over the trash. Then a few minutes later, he finally got up, he still had his eyes closed.  
  
Matt: The crazy man is...........  
  
Matt had tripped again on a piece of trash, and this time he went flying through the restaurant until something stopped him. He had landed face first in someone's hot pizza. It splattered all over the person.  
  
Matt didn't feel the hot pizza at first, and when he did, he jumped up as high as he could and flew across the room into the trashcan again. Melina ran to see if he was all right. The time flew by, when Matt had his big adventure. It was 5:55.  
  
Melina: Matt, are you okay?  
  
Matt: Well, I feel kind of hot.  
  
Melina: That's why; you landed in a hot pizza.  
  
The person who had pizza all over them, they headed right for Matt and Melina. Matt saw the person and yelled.  
  
Matt: Ah, Melina, here is the money, put it on the table and let's get out of here!  
  
Melina ran to the table and put the money on the there as fast she could, then she ran out with Matt.  
  
When they got out, they saw Lizzie there waiting for them.  
  
Matt: There's Lizzie! Come on!  
  
*They got in the car.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, hi you guys. What's up?  
  
Matt and Melina just looked at each other.  
  
Matt: Just go!  
  
Lizzie: Why are you in a hurry and why do you have pizza in your hair?  
  
Matt: Because.  
  
Lizzie: Because why?  
  
Matt: Well, let's just say it is a little messy in there and someone is chasing us. Now go!  
  
Lizzie: Okay, Matt I'm going.  
  
When they got out of the parking lot, they felt a bump.  
  
Lizzie: What was that?  
  
Matt: Don't look at me! I didn't fart!  
  
Lizzie: No! I mean, what was that bump?  
  
Melina: What bump?  
  
Matt and Melina looked out the back window and saw that the person was hanging on the car bumper. He wasn't dead; he was just scratched up by the bumping of the car.  
  
Melina: Uh-oh!  
  
Lizzie: What do you mean by uh-oh?  
  
Matt: Um, Lizzie you might not believe this, but there's a person hanging on your car.  
  
Lizzie stopped the car.  
  
Lizzie: What? Why?  
  
Matt: Well, I was acting like a foul in Pizza Hut, and I fell into that person's food.  
  
Lizzie: Matt! Why did you act that way in pubic? You should know better!  
  
Matt: I don't know why. I just wanted to impress Melina.  
  
Lizzie: Matt, that's not how you impress a girl.  
  
*The person got up and went to Matt's window and knocked.  
  
Matt: Ah........ Lizzie step on it!  
  
Lizzie: No Matt! You are going to apologize to that person!  
  
Lizzie rolled down the window, so Matt can apologize.  
  
Person (Mad): Hey kid, you are paying for my food!  
  
Matt: Okay, I will!  
  
Lizzie: I'm sorry about my brother, he can be kind of crazy sometimes.  
  
Lizzie just stared at the person and then she thought she'd recognized him.  
  
Lizzie: Ronnie?  
  
Person: Lizzie?  
  
The end of chapter 10!  
  
Who is it? Is it Ronnie? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Author's note- Funny chapter huh?  
  
Well, I might not get the next chapter finished and up until Sunday or Monday, because this Friday I'm going on an all night ski trip until Saturday morning. And I will be tired and I will problemlley sleep the rest of the day. And also when Matt sang, Dee, dee, do, do, do! That song was Hamster dance. I love that song, because it is funny and fun to dance to!  
  
Oh, here's a little joke I told to my cousins: Why is Saturday called Saturday?  
  
Answer- Because it's, "Sat" "turd" "day"  
  
You sit on the toilet and wait until you pooped out a turd! Get it?  
  
I thought you all will like that one.  
  
Well, Peace/Outie! 


	11. Ronnie or Ronnie's cousin?

Lizzie: Ronnie?  
  
Person: Lizzie?  
  
*********************  
  
Author's note- I'm back!  
  
Chapter 11- Ronnie or Ronnie's cousin?  
  
Lizzie: You look like......... I mean is your name Ronnie?  
  
Person: Yeah. Is your name Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah. What's your last name?  
  
Person: Jacob's. What's yours?  
  
Lizzie: McGuire........... Wait a minute, now I know who you are. Back in seventh grade or so you was our paperboy. Weren't you?  
  
Ronnie: What? Your paperboy............oh you might be thinking about my cousin Ronnie. He was a paperboy.  
  
Lizzie (Confused): Huh?  
  
Ronnie: I'm Ronnie's third cousin. We have the same name. He told me all about you, he also showed some pictures of you.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, for a second I thought you were that Ronnie that broke up with me, but who cares now, because I'm already engaged.  
  
Ronnie: To who?  
  
Lizzie: Gordo!  
  
Ronnie: Gordo? Who's Gordo?  
  
Lizzie: Well, he was my best friend, but now he's my husband.  
  
Ronnie: I don't want to keep you waiting; I'm sure you have some places to go.  
  
Ronnie starts to walk off and then Lizzie yelled.........  
  
Lizzie: Hey Ronnie, do you want your money?  
  
Ronnie (Yelling back): No, keep it!  
  
Lizzie just starts driving off.  
  
When they got to Melina's house, Matt got out and opened her car door and walked her up to the doorstep.  
  
Melina: Matt, you were cute when you did that crazy stunt stuff in Pizza Hut.  
  
Matt: I was? I thought I was just showing off, like my sister said.  
  
Melina: Yeah! Matt, I don't to tell you this, but I like it when you show off, it's cute.  
  
Matt: Hey, how about in a few months we can go out on another wild and crazy date?  
  
Melina: Okay.  
  
Beep!!!!!!!!!!! Lizzie honked the horn by accident.  
  
Matt: Oh, my sister honked, so better get going. Bye, Melina.  
  
Melina: Bye, love you, Matt!  
  
Matt waved as walked to the car.  
  
Lizzie: What are you doing back so early?  
  
Matt: You honked, didn't you?  
  
Lizzie didn't say anything. She just started bursting out laughing.  
  
Matt: Why are you laughing so hard?  
  
Lizzie: HA.........HA..........HA.........  
  
Matt: O---kay. Lizzie don't pee your self now.  
  
Lizzie (Laughing): It's just that I accidentally honked the horn.  
  
Matt: Oh, that's okay. Let's go home.  
  
Lizzie starts driving back home.  
  
Matt: Hey, Lizzie honk, honk, honk.  
  
*A/n- Matt, is making fun of Lizzie.*  
  
Lizzie starts laughing so hard that she didn't even see this duck in the road.  
  
Matt: Duck Lizzie! Duck Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie (Laughing): Matt, I can't duck, I'm driving.  
  
Matt: No! Not that kind of duck, the feathery furry kind of bird in the road! Duh!  
  
Lizzie: Ah..........  
  
Matt: Lizzie, Stop!  
  
Lizzie: I'm trying!  
  
She couldn't stop, so she just ran over the duck. The duck flew up leaving feathers all over the place, and then the ducks body landed right through the window, leaving glass everywhere in the car. And it landed on Matt and gave one last quack.  
  
Matt: EW! Get it off of me!  
  
He threw it out the busted window.  
  
Lizzie: Oh no! That dumb duck messed up my car!  
  
Matt: Well, don't blame the duck; it's your fault.  
  
Lizzie: How is it my fault?  
  
Matt (Frowning): Well, wait........I guess it's my fault too, I mean I was trying to make you laugh.  
  
Lizzie: I know it's my fault, if I hadn't been laughing then this wouldn't happen.  
  
Matt: No, if I wasn't honking, it wouldn't happen either. So Lizzie I'm sorry, to what happen to your car.  
  
Lizzie: I'm sorry too.  
  
Matt: Why are you sorry?  
  
Lizzie: Because I was laughing.  
  
Matt: Well, if you think about we both did it.  
  
Lizzie: Come on. Let's go home.  
  
Matt: In this car with the window busted out?  
  
Lizzie: Hey, it's not busted all the way, just on your side.  
  
Matt: Oh.  
  
She drove home.  
  
The end of chapter 11  
  
Author's note- I know this chapter is short, but in the next chapter the parents find out what happen to the car. And the duck part was based on someone I knew that hit a duck. 


	12. Secret locked or unlocked?

Chapter 12- Secret locked or unlocked?  
  
When they got home, Lizzie pulled in very slowly, because she didn't want her parents to come out and see the car window busted out.  
  
Lizzie: Okay Matt, I'm pulling in the garage, so mom and dad won't find out what happened to the car. But, if you say anything about this to them, I'll give you a wedgie!  
  
Matt: Um Lizzie, they're going to find out anyway.  
  
Lizzie: True, but we can keep it in the garage until I take the car to the repair shop.  
  
Matt (Laughs): And when is that? Next month?  
  
Lizzie: I'll take it this Saturday.  
  
Matt: Yeah maybe, if you don't get caught.  
  
Lizzie: Matt, we won't get caught, because you and I just can't let them in the garage.  
  
Matt just rolled his eyes.  
  
As soon as they pulled in the garage, they got out and Lizzie whispered something to Matt.  
  
Lizzie: Keep it, zip!  
  
Matt (Whispering): Okay.  
  
They were about to walk to the back way in the garage, until Matt realizes something.  
  
Matt: Uh, Lizzie if we go in this way, mom and dad can be right there, and they can see the car.  
  
Lizzie: Well, we can shut the door really fast and........  
  
Matt: I know, we can tell them that you had a bad gas leak and it smells in here. Then we won't be in trouble.  
  
Lizzie: I guess that can work.  
  
Matt: On my count 1......2....3.....go!  
  
They held their nose and shut the door really fast. And strangely enough the parents were right there drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
Sam: Guys, why did you slam the door?  
  
Lizzie: Uh......I had a gas leak and it smells in there.  
  
Matt: You better not go in there the gas fuses are strong.  
  
Jo took a quick look at Matt.  
  
Jo: Matt, why do you have food in your hair?  
  
Matt: Well..........I........I kind of danced around and fell in someone's pizza.  
  
Jo: Matt, why?  
  
Matt: To impress Melina.  
  
Jo: You should know better to act that way in public.  
  
Matt: I know, Lizzie told me the same thing. I will not do that again.  
  
Sam: Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Huh?  
  
Sam: When the fumes go down a little, I can fix the leak, if you want me to?  
  
Lizzie had to think fast.  
  
Lizzie (Lying): Well, I heard that fuses wouldn't be gone until 2 days after.  
  
Matt: I heard that too.  
  
Sam: Who?  
  
Lizzie: Uh.........Uh.......from Gordo.  
  
Sam: From Gordo?  
  
Lizzie: Well, yeah because he saw it on this one website and plus he's smart.  
  
They just headed upstairs.  
  
Lizzie: Whoa! That was a close one.  
  
Matt: Yeah, I thought we wouldn't be able to pull it off.  
  
Downstairs, parents are talking  
  
Jo: Sam, I don't like the way they talked.  
  
Sam: What?  
  
Jo: It sounded like they were lying.  
  
Sam: Lying? Lizzie?  
  
Jo: I know it's hard to believe, Lizzie hardy never lies. But I think that they done something bad.  
  
Sam just stood there.  
  
Sam: Well, do you want to go take a peek?  
  
Jo: Okay.  
  
They walked in the garage.  
  
Sam: It doesn't smell in here.  
  
Then Jo saw the car.  
  
Jo: No it doesn't, but look at Lizzie's car.  
  
Sam: Oh my gosh! The window is missing!  
  
Jo: No, Sam the window is busted.  
  
Sam: Busted? How?  
  
Jo (Looking over at him): Sam, I have no idea.  
  
Sam: Well, let me go get Lizzie?  
  
Jo: No! I mean its 8:30, let's just wait until the morning and tell her.  
  
Sam: A-okay.  
  
The next morning at 5:30  
  
Lizzie couldn't sleep that night, she kept on thinking about the car. So she went down stairs and got some hot cocoa. Then she saw her parents.  
  
Lizzie: Hi mom, dad what are you doing up?  
  
Jo/Sam: What are you doing up?  
  
Lizzie: I couldn't sleep.  
  
Jo came and sat down with her.  
  
Jo: Couldn't sleep huh?  
  
Lizzie thought that she knew and she came up with something quick.  
  
Lizzie (Lying): Yeah, had a bad dream.  
  
Sam: Lizzie, we have something to tell you.  
  
Lizzie: Is it bad or good?  
  
Sam: Well, you have to deiced that on your own.  
  
Now, Lizzie knew that her parents knew about the car. Because the way they acted and talked toward her.  
  
Lizzie just sat there without saying a word.  
  
The end of chapter 12!  
  
Will Sam and Jo tell Lizzie about the car or something else? Find out in chapter 13!  
  
Author's note- Just one thing, Who agrees with me? Lizzie McGuire should stay on the air until they graduate high school. 


	13. Pure California busted!

Chapter 13- Pure California busted!  
  
Author's note- Chapter 13, better beware!  
  
Lizzie just staired blankly at her parents.  
  
Jo: Lizzie, fess up.  
  
Lizzie pretended that she didn't know what they're talking about.  
  
Lizzie: Huh?  
  
Sam: Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie you know what you did?  
  
Lizzie: Know what?  
  
Jo: All right Lizzie, don't pull one of your stunts, because it won't work.  
  
*Toon Lizzie: Uh-oh busted!*  
  
They walked closer toward Lizzie.  
  
Sam/Jo: Lizzie? Tell the truth!  
  
Toon Lizzie: Oh no! They have me trapped now.  
  
Jo: Well?  
  
Lizzie (Gulps nervously): Uh.......uh.......uh........  
  
*At 5:35, Matt came down stairs.  
  
Matt (Yawning): Why is everyone up?  
  
Matt takes a glance and his parents and then walks over to Lizzie.  
  
Matt (Whispering): Um, Lizzie they look mad. Do they know?  
  
Lizzie (Whispering): I have a feeling they know.  
  
Jo and Sam heard them whispering.  
  
Jo/Sam: Oh, yeah we know!  
  
Lizzie and Matt just stood there making a face.  
  
Sam: Now, what happen with the window? Huh Lizzie?  
  
Matt (Whispering): Hey, Lizzie let me take the rap for you? I mean you saved me from that guy who was mad at me.  
  
Lizzie (Whispering): No I can handle it.  
  
Jo: Well?  
  
Lizzie (Breathes calmly and talking fast): Well, I kind of hit a duck.  
  
Jo: What? A duck?  
  
Sam: Are you sure it wasn't a deer?  
  
Lizzie: Dad, it had feathers all over its body.  
  
Jo: How did you hit a duck?  
  
Lizzie: Well, Matt was imitating a car horn. I busted out laughing and that's when I hit the duck.  
  
Sam: Lizzie, where's the duck?  
  
Lizzie: Long gone up the road. Why?  
  
Sam: I was hoping you brought it home, so I can have duck o' orange.  
  
Jo: Sam! Stay on track!  
  
Sam: So Lizzie, what are you going to do with your car?  
  
Lizzie: I'm going to take it to the repair shop this Saturday. And you're not mad at me?  
  
Jo: Well, we kind of are. But since you are an adult now, you have your own responsibly's now.  
  
Sam: Yeah, but Lizzie I can fix your car.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, I guess you can, but I rather see a professorial mechanic.  
  
Sam: Professorial? Why? I'm good with cars, sinks, hot water heaters.  
  
Lizzie: This is why I'm going to a professorial, because dad, remember the time you tried to fix the hot water heater? Well, there was a pipe bust in Matt's room. He had to come and share my room until the pipe was fixed. And another thing, when we had a water leak under the sink, you twisted the pipe or something and made it spray everywhere. Face it dad, you're a great dad that can do anything except, not the type for working on plumbing, water leaks or working on cars.  
  
Matt: Yeah, I have to agree with Lizzie.  
  
Jo (Laughs): Yeah, I agree too, I'm the one who fixed the sink.  
  
Sam (Smiles): So Lizzie, what auto shop are you going to?  
  
Lizzie: I was thinking Auto Zone.  
  
Sam: Auto Zone? Gee, that's kind of far, don't you think?  
  
Lizzie: Well, not that far. I can make it.  
  
Jo: How about you call a tow truck.  
  
Lizzie: Well, I guess I can do that instead.  
  
Sam: Um, Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah.  
  
Sam: What about your car? Are you getting a new one or what?  
  
Lizzie: Well, I do have $50,000 on me right now. I think I'll buy a used car for right now, because with the wedding and stuff.  
  
Sam: Now, about that duck?  
  
Lizzie/Matt (Laughs): Dads!  
  
Lizzie and Matt went upstairs.  
  
Sam: Hey Jo, I really meant it, I want duck o' orange!  
  
Jo (Laughs): Husbands!  
  
The end of chapter 13!  
  
Author's note- Chapter 14, I think it's going to be about Miranda and Garrett's first date out! But for now I gotta get ready to watch "The poof point" It's my favorite Disney channel movie. Don't go away, more coming soon! 


	14. The cowboy mud fight date

Author's note- Oh, I forgot to tell you, that Garrett has a southern accent.  
  
Chapter 14- The cowboy mud fight date  
  
Summary- The setting is Saturday. Miranda meets Garrett at the store.  
  
Miranda walked in the store and saw Garrett waiting for her.  
  
Garrett: There you are.  
  
Miranda: Yep, here I am! So where are we going out?  
  
Garrett: Well, since it's our first date we should go to my farm. If that's okay with you?  
  
Miranda: Yeah, it's okay. What are we seeing at your farm?  
  
Garrett: Pigs, cows, ducks and my dog Rex.  
  
Miranda: Oh, sound fun.  
  
Garrett: Well, let's go, the animals are waitin'.  
  
Miranda: Yeah, but who's car are we taking?  
  
Garrett: Well, we can take yours, because my car is loud.  
  
Miranda: Okay.  
  
At the farm  
  
When Miranda and Garrett got out of the car. They saw something, it came to Miranda and sniffed her feet, and she didn't know want was sniffing her so she just jumped back.  
  
Miranda (Screaming): Ah.........  
  
Garrett: What's the matter?  
  
Miranda: Something just sniffed me!  
  
*Pig oinks.  
  
Miranda: Oh, it was just a pig. So what'd you name him?  
  
Garrett: Tiny.  
  
Miranda: Why Tiny?  
  
Garrett: Well, when he was born, he was the smallest of the group. But now he's big!  
  
Miranda walked over to the cows.  
  
Miranda: That's a nice brunch of cows you've got there.  
  
Garrett: That's not a brunch, that there is a herd.  
  
Miranda: What?  
  
Garrett: Herd.  
  
Miranda: Heard what?  
  
Garrett: Herd of cows.  
  
Miranda: Of course I've heard of cows. Who haven't heard of cows?  
  
Garrett: No, a cowherd.  
  
Miranda: A cow heard what?  
  
Garrett (Pointing to the cows): Cowherd, cowherd, cowherd, cowherd.  
  
Miranda: Are you calling me a coward?  
  
Garrett: No, a cowherd.  
  
Miranda: I don't care what those cows heard. I've got no secrets from them cows.  
  
Garrett (Laughs): No, cows that are in a herd, like a herd of birds.  
  
Miranda: Yeah, I heard of birds also.  
  
Garrett (Laughs): No, it's like a brunch of cows, but some people call them a herd.  
  
Miranda: Oh, now I get it. A brunch of cows sometimes called a herd?  
  
Garrett: Yep.  
  
Miranda: Oh.  
  
*Then his dog Rex came out barking at Miranda.  
  
Miranda: Ah.............  
  
Garrett: Rex, here boy! Come over here!  
  
Rex walks to him.  
  
Garrett: Sorry, if he had startled you, he does that sometimes, if he doesn't know you.  
  
Miranda walks to the dog slowly.  
  
Miranda: Aw, he's cute! What kind is he?  
  
Garrett (Laughs): He's a Bagel.  
  
Miranda: Bagel? What kind of dog is that?  
  
Garrett (Laughs): HA........HA........HA!  
  
Miranda: Are you okay?  
  
Garrett: Yeah, it's just I was kidding about Rex being a bagel. Actually he's a beagle.  
  
Miranda: Oh. So how long you had him?  
  
Garrett: Since I was 15 years old.  
  
Miranda: Whoa! That dog is old.  
  
Garrett: Well, let's go inside and have a dinner.  
  
Miranda: Okay.  
  
When they were walking in, Miranda slipped on a rock and fell right into a muddy spot in the grass. Garrett tried to catch her, but he was to late.  
  
Garrett: You okay?  
  
Miranda: Yeah, but instead of going in the house I've got another idea.  
  
Garrett: What?  
  
Miranda: Come here and I'll tell ya.  
  
Garrett: Okay.  
  
Garrett leaned down and Miranda threw a hand full of mud at him.  
  
Miranda: Let's just have a mud fight.  
  
Garrett: Okay, fine with me.  
  
Garrett picked up a hand full of mud and threw it at Miranda.  
  
Miranda: Hey! You better run now!  
  
Miranda picked up some mud and chased Garrett around the yard. And for the rest of the night they had played a wonderful night of throwing mud at each other!  
  
The end of chapter 14!  
  
Author's note- I think the next chapter is going to be Lizzie and Gordo's wedding plans "or" Lizzie's car being towed and she gets a new car. So, How did this chapter go? 


	15. Calling, towing and making plans

Chapter 15- Calling, towing and making plans  
  
*It's 10:26 Sunday morning; Lizzie just had called the tow truck to pick up her car at 12:00. Then she decided to call Gordo.  
  
Gordo's house, phone rings  
  
Mrs. G: Hello?  
  
Lizzie: Oh hi, can I speak to my future husband?  
  
Mrs. G: He's still asleep. Is it important?  
  
Lizzie: Well, kinda, it's just about our wedding plans and stuff like that.  
  
Mrs. G: I'll awake him, if you want me to?  
  
Lizzie: That'll be fine.  
  
Gordo's room  
  
Mrs. G: David, honey Lizzie's on the phone for you. Want to talk to her?  
  
Gordo (Tired mumble): Yeah.  
  
*She handed the phone to him.  
  
Gordo (Mumble): What's up, sunshine?  
  
Lizzie (Laughs): Nothing, just called the tow truck a minute ago.  
  
Gordo: Tow truck? What?  
  
Lizzie: You didn't hear about the duck I hit?  
  
Gordo: No. What happened?  
  
Lizzie: Well, it all started when I dropped Melina off at her house. Matt got out to walk her to her door. I accidentally beeped the horn. Matt ran back into the car and said, you honked, didn't you? I just burst out laughing. Then we started to go home, Matt imitated a horn. I started laughing again and that's when I hit the duck. It flew up leaving feathers everywhere and busted out the window on Matt's side, it landed on him and he just screamed and threw it out the window.  
  
Gordo (Laughing): You hit a duck! What did your parents say about it?  
  
Lizzie: We tried to keep it a secret, but that didn't work. When they found out they didn't do anything to me, because I'm old enough to take care of my own self now. And which reminds me, it's been about 2 month's. Are we going to make wedding plans? I know it takes a while; we have to make some soon or later.  
  
Gordo: Well, I'm not doing anything today; we should just make them today then.  
  
Lizzie: Okay, what are we doing first?  
  
Gordo: Wedding shopping? Um, pick the month and day?  
  
Lizzie: We can do both! I mean when we go shopping we can pick out a day while we're driving there.  
  
Gordo: Good plan, Mc-G. What time do you want me to pick you up?  
  
Lizzie: Well, I'll say, since the tow truck is going to be here at 12:00 today, Um, 1:00.  
  
Gordo: Okay, I'll get ready as soon as my body gets in motion.  
  
Lizzie: Love ya! See ya in a little while!  
  
Gordo (Drifting asleep): Love ya. See ya!  
  
(Click)  
  
*Snoring*  
  
Gordo's dreaming  
  
To be continued..............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is Gordo going to dream about?  
  
*Author's note- I have to go to bed and its only 10:00, but oh well, I'll finish the chapter tomorrow or something. And also I think I only have 3 chapters to write. YEA!!!!!  
  
Next chapter- Towing and rolling wedding plans!  
  
Later days!! 


	16. Gordo's nightmare!

Author's note- This is a sad chapter so bring a box of tissues!  
  
Chapter 16- Gordo's nightmare!  
  
Gordo's dream  
  
Gordo's driving and Lizzie's in the passenger seat in her wedding dress ready to get married. The church is about three miles away, so they have along way to drive.  
  
They came to a five-minute stoplight. They both said, "Is this light ever going to change!"  
  
Gordo: I don't know, but this won't ever change.  
  
He said as he leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Lizzie (Lovely voice): Yeah, it won't change.  
  
She kissed him back.  
  
They kept kissing deeper and deeper until a car horn honked and made them jump. "Beep!!"  
  
Gordo (Yelling): Okay, okay I'm going!  
  
They drove two miles, then Lizzie yelled, "Duck!"  
  
Gordo: I can't, I'm driving.  
  
Lizzie (Yelling): No, not that kind! That kind!  
  
She pointed to the duck.  
  
Gordo tried to stop, but it was too late. The duck stopped him by hitting the tires. It flew up leaving feathers everywhere and it landed threw Gordo's window, but he didn't get hurt, Lizzie did. She flew her body over across him. She didn't want her future husband getting hurt; he was the love of her life. When she took her last fall, she thought, he would do that to me if I were about to be hit with a duck.  
  
Gordo tried to wake her by shaking her and screaming, " Lizzie, Lizzie w- wake up!" He starts to cry, "L-Lizzie, I-I-I-I-I love y-you! So please wake u-u-u-up. You're scaring me! W-w-wake u-up!" He laid his head down on her head and cried.  
  
Looking back on the memory of....  
  
(Life in school, with friends and family)  
  
The dance we shared, beneath the stars above.  
  
For a moment, all the world was right,  
  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye?  
  
And now, I'm glad I didn't know,  
  
The way It all would end,  
  
The way It all would go,  
  
Our lives are better left to chance,  
  
I could have missed the pain,  
  
But I'd had to miss the dance.  
  
Holding you, I held everything,  
  
For a moment wasn't I the king?  
  
But If I'd only known how the king would fall,  
  
Hey who's to say, you know I might have changed It all,  
  
And now, I'm glad I didn't know,  
  
The way It all would end,  
  
The way It all would go,  
  
Our lives are better left to chance,  
  
I could have missed the pain,  
  
But I'd had to miss the dance.  
  
It's my life, It's better left to chance,  
  
I could have missed the pain,  
  
But I'd had to miss  
  
The dance  
  
Gordo:  
  
"If tears can bring you back!"  
  
We've done so far  
  
And done so much  
  
And I feel,  
  
Like we've always been together,  
  
(Of course we've been together)  
  
Right by my side,  
  
Though thick and thin,  
  
You're the part of my life,  
  
I'll always remember!  
  
"If tears can bring you back!"  
  
Gordo screamed in his sleep until someone said something, "Gordo, honey it's 1:10. Are you getting up? Sleepy head."  
  
Gordo (Eyes still shut a little): Lizzie is that you?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie!  
  
Gordo jumped up out of bed and hugged her.  
  
Lizzie: Wow! Are you glad to see me or what? Not that in a bad way, in a good way.  
  
Gordo: Well, it's just that I had a scary dream!  
  
Lizzie: Now, that's why you were screaming. What were you screaming about?  
  
Gordo: Oh...nothing, just had a scary dream. When are we going to go shopping?  
  
Lizzie: Right now! You've been sleeping until 1:10.  
  
Gordo: I was? Well, I'm going to hop in the shower, get ready and we'll go.  
  
Lizzie: Okay.  
  
"Man, I hope that doesn't happened at our real wedding. Oops, I don't want to jinx myself, better keep my mouth shut!"  
  
Author's note- I thought that song was a great idea to put in this chapter! So did you like this chapter?  
  
Later days! 


	17. The curse of the jinx!

Chapter 17- The curse of the jinx!

Summary: Lizzie and Gordo were driving to the store to make there plans and when they stopped at a 5 minute stop light, a tow truck was coming down a hill right behind them and he tried to stop, but no use (Tow trucks are hard to stop because of the heavy load), It crashed right into Lizzie's side. Is she ok??? 

When they were on the road, Lizzie began to sing:

On the road,

On the road,

On the road to make our plans,

We're on our way; we're on the road,

To make our plans,

Yeah, yeah we're on the road!

Now here's the plan:

We're gonna head down to the store, 

And make our plans,

We might cans, bands, or even some fans,

But no worry we're just on the road,

To make our plans.

We keep on tryin'

And then we try some more,

To stay together,

And find a place worth living for.

Lizzie: Come on Gordo join in!

Gordo/Lizzie:

We're on the road,

On the road to make plans,

Yeah, yeah we're on the road!

Yeah, yeah we're on the road!

Yeah, yeah we're on the road!

Yeah, yeah we're on the road!!!!

Lizzie: Since we're on the road, when are we going to have our wedding?

Gordo: Um……… 

Lizzie: Hey, I know let's plan it on July 16! It's in the summer, so we won't have to worry about the weather being cold.

Gordo: Okay, sounds great to me!

Lizzie began to sing again:

After we have made our plans,

Time to play some bands, 

At our wedding on July 16!

Time after time, 

We'll stay together,

Try to work out our differences,

And not to get in fights!

Yeah, yeah………

Gordo/Lizzie: 

Yeah, yeah, yeah…………

(Gordo farts)

Gordo (Singing): Yeah, yeah I guess from all those beans I had were rotten! 

Lizzie laughs.

Lizzie/Gordo: YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then they stopped at a five-minute stoplight. They both said, "Man, is this light ever going to change!" 

Gordo: I don't know, but this won't ever change.

He was about to kiss her, but he thought he realized, "Hey, did I hear that from somewhere……… I don't know……… Oh well………"

He leaned toward Lizzie and kissed her; she kissed him back.

They kept kissing deeper and deeper until a tow truck beeped. He tried to stop, but no use. He spun around on the road; then he smashed into Lizzie's side. She falls to the dashboard.

Gordo just couldn't believe it, he'd been jinxed expect with the duck it was a tow truck. "No this isn't happening!" He thought. "Lizzie!" He screamed. "L-L-Lizzie, wake up! You're scaring me!" He reaches over to her and tries to shake her to wake her. He leaned over to her and starts to cry as he puts his head on her:

(I believe- by Blessid Union of Souls) (September 11 song)

Walk blindly to the light and reach out for his hand 

Don't ask any questions and don't try to understand 

Open up your mind and then open up your heart 

And you will see that you and me aren't very far apart 

'Cause I believe that love is the answer 

I believe that love will find the way 

Violence is spread worldwide and there are families on the street 

That all we do is eliminate our future with the things we do today 

Money is our incentive now so that makes it okay 

But I believe that love is the answer 

I believe that love will find the way 

I believe that love is the answer 

I believe that love will find the way 

'Cause I believe that love is the answer 

I believe that love will find the way 

I believe I believe I believe I believe that love is the answer 

I believe that love will find the way 

Love will find the way 

Love will find the way 

Love will find the way 

Please love find the way 

Please love find the way 

"I LOVE you SO much to let you go!" He starts to cry. "Please GOD make her live! P-P-Please!!!!"

He wipes his tears from his face; picked up his cell phone and called Lizzie's parents. "Um…… Mrs. McGuire…… There's b-been……" (Starts to cry) 

"There has been, what?" 

"B-b-been in an a-a-accident." He said crying.

"An accident? What happened? Is anyone hurt!" She asked.

"Um…… I guess what happened was we were at a stoplight and…… A tow truck c-c-came and he couldn't stop; he spun around and then…… then…… then hit the……the passenger side. L-L-Lizzie's not doing too…… well."

"W-where are you?" She said crying.

**Gordo took a quick look around.

"Um…… You know where Burger King is almost by the mall?" 

"Yeah, where are though." She asked.

"I-I can't really explain it, just look for us. And hurry! Speed!" He cried.

"We will hurry! Don't worry!" 

****They hung up.

"What was that about?" Matt asked.

"That was Gordo and…… and he said there was an accident." She said; starts to cry.

**Sam walked by and heard them and walked to them.

"An accident? Is anyone hurt?" 

"Yeah, L-L-Lizzie is." She starts to cry.

"L-Lizzie!" Matt and Sam busted a cry. 

"Yes, they were at a stoplight and a tow truck came and couldn't stop and…… and…… hit the passenger side." 

"Let's go! I want to see my sister…… live!" He busted out a cry. 

"We do too!" Jo and Sam said together crying. "Let's go."

**They took off out the door and into the car; down the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***** Gordo cried even harder*****

(If Only Tears Could Bring You Back- by Midnight Sons)

How will I start

Tomorrow without you here

Who's heart will guide me

When all the answers disappear

Is it too late

Are you too far gone to stay

This one's forever

Should never have to go away

What will I do

You know I'm only half without you

How will I make it through

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give

If you returned to me someday

Somehow, someway

If my tears could bring you back to me

I'd cry you an ocean

If you'd sail on home again

Wings of emotion

Will carry you, I know they can

Just light will guide you

And your heart will chart the course

Soon you'll be drifting

Into the arms of your true north

Look in my eyes

And you will see a million tears have gone by

And still they're not dry

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give

If you returned to me someday

Somehow, someway

If my tears could bring you back to me

I hold you close

And shout the words I only whispered before

"I LOVE YOU!"

For one more chance, for one last dance

There's nothing that I would not give and more

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give

If you returned to me someday

Somehow, someway

If my tears could bring you back to me

"Lizzie, God and I LOVE you SO much! Please Live!" 

The end of chapter 17!

Author's note- Did you like this chapter??? I tried to make it interesting! 


	18. At the wrong time!

Chapter 18- At the wrong time!

After they picked up Gordo, they sped to the hospital. When they were speeding a police car with its sirens on came right behind them. 

Sam: Oh no! Not this, it's the wrong time.

He pulled over any way.

The officer got out of his car and went to Sam's window, "Do you know how much you went over the speed limit!"

Sam: No, but…

Officer: But nothing! Please step out of the car.

Sam: What I'm trying to say is…

Officer: Just step out!

Sam: No, we're in a hurry!

Matt: Yeah, listen to my dad! (Starts to cry)

Officer: What's wrong little dude?

Matt: Well…

Gordo broke in. He was holding Lizzie.

Gordo (Crying): What's wrong? I'll tell YOU what's wrong! My fiancé is HURT! W-we want her to live, so let us go!

The officer looked at Lizzie. "Whoa! What happened?" 

Gordo (Crying): DON'T ASK ANY QUESTIONS AND DON'T TRY TO UNDERSTAND! Just let us GO!

Officer: Okay, I'll let you speed this time but if you do it the next, I'll give you a ticket!

They took off speeding again.

G. POV~ Stupid officer! Couldn't he see that my going- to- be wife is hurt!

****At the hospital****

Lizzie had been taken in. Gordo, Sam, Jo and Matt were waiting in the waiting room crying until the doc came out.

They all jumped up and said, "Is she going to be okay!"

Doc (Looks down): Well… you better sit down for this.

They sat down and the doc sat too.

Gordo: Okay, we sat now tell us!

Doc: Well…

To be continued…

Author's note- Whoa! This is a short chapter, but oh well! Did you like this chapter?


	19. Tell me why?

Chapter 19- Tell me why?

Doc: Well… there's a 60/100% chance that she'll live. All we can do is keep praying. 

Gordo: Doc. Can I see her?

Doc: Well, just wait about 50 more minutes, because the nurses are doing some work in there. Sorry.

He walked out of the waiting room.

G. POV~ I couldn't believe the words 60/100% chance. Why did this happen to her now? Why did this EVER happen? Can this be true? Tell me why? I really want to know so tell me why? 

"Why did this EVER happen to her?" Gordo couldn't help it he had to scream it.

Jo leaned over and hugged him, "I know how you feel, and we feel the same way." They both hugged each other until Sam said, "Gordo, you should call Miranda to tell her what's going on." Gordo wiped his tears, "Okay, I will." 

Matt: No, no Gordo I'll call for ya! What's her number?

Gordo (Sniffs): Thanks Matt. I'll write it down for you, so you won't forget. 

He wrote it down on a paper towel that he had in his pocket.

Gordo: Here you go. And Matt you're the greatest little brother that your sister could ever have. 

He just smiled at him and then left.

He walked down the hall crying. 

M. POV~ Why did this have to happen with my sister? What would I do without her? There's nothing that I wouldn't do without her. I know we get in fights and say we hate each other, but that doesn't mean we hate we really love one another. So god PLEASE make her live! PLEASE! 

Then a nurse came up to him, "Are you okay, little boy?" Matt: I feel sad.

Nurse: Why?

Matt (Cries): My s-s-sister just got in a car crash. 

Nurse: Is her name Lizzie McGuire?

Matt: Yeah. How did you know?

Nurse: I'm one of her nurse's.

Matt: You are? Can you make her wake up? I LOVE HER and I don't want her to die! Please!

He got down on the floor and pleased.

Nurse: I know you don't want her to. It will be awful if the one you love passes away. I bet your family feels the same way you do. 

Matt: Yeah they do, especially her husband Gordo. He's so upset. 

Nurse: She's married?

Matt: Well, going to be soon.

Nurse: Aw! That's sad to see she's going to get married soon and she's in the hospital.

Matt (Cries): Yeah, but I have to call her best friend and tell her what happened.

Nurse: Well, do you know where the phone is?

Matt: No, I was just wondering the halls looking for it.

Nurse: Here let me show you.

He follows her to the phone. 

Nurse: There you go. I'll go, so you can be alone.

Matt: Thanks!

Nurse: You're welcome!

She walks away.

He dials the number on the paper towel.

Mr. S: Hello?

Matt: Oh hi Mr. Sanchez, is Miranda there? It's really, really important! I'm at the hospital. 

Mr. S: Matt?

Matt (Cries): Yeah and get Miranda, Please!

Mr. S: She's not here right now. I'll take a message though.

Matt: When she comes in tell her, Lizzie's in Mercy hospital.

Mr. S: What happened?

Matt (Cries): Car… car crash.

Mr. S: I'll tell her as soon as she comes in. Is there anything else?

"Hum… should I call Gordo's parents? Yes!" Matt thought.

Matt: Can you give me Gordo's number?

Mr. S: He's not there?

Matt: Yes, but I want to call his parents.

Mr. S: Oh. Here you go.

He gives him the number and Matt writes it down.

Matt: Thanks bye!

He hung up the phone and picked it up again and called Gordo's parents. 

He just the machine, "Sorry, we're not home right now. So just leave your name, number and we'll get back with you!" 

Matt: Mr. and Mrs. Gordon Lizzie's in Mercy hospital after a bad crash. (Cries) You need to come down here as soon as you get this message! Bye! Oh by the way, this is Matt!

He hung up the phone and was walking back to the waiting room. 

The end of chapter 19!

Author's note- Does it flow? Did you like it? And I think the next chapter is "Flashbacks"


	20. Flashbacks from middle school

Author's note- I'm using some memories from the past episodes. (Some lines might be wrong)  
  
Chapter 20- Flashbacks from middle school  
  
They're all sitting in the waiting room. Matt tells them the memory about when he and Lizzie got handcuffed together.  
  
====Flashback (Sibling bonds)====  
  
Matt: Hey don't look at me. I'd rather chew my hand off than spend the rest of the day with you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt: You should see me at side burg Italian! I own that game!  
  
*Then I saw Haywood push some kid out of the way.  
  
Matt: Actually, I don't want to play.  
  
Lizzie (Looks at Haywood): Why, what's wrong with him?  
  
Matt: Oh, nothing he's just always telling stupid jokes and I'm getting tired to laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Then the next thing, Haywood trips us.  
  
Lizzie (to Haywood): Listen! I am NOT in the mood! I've got a teacher who thinks I'm lazy! I've got Kate Sanders sniffing around a guy I like! I've got a stress pimple on my neck the size of a hockey puck! AND I've got 70 pounds of useless fat chained to my wrist! So unless you want me to force- feed you a set of golf clubs, I suggest you get out of my face! And I mean now, you rat-head, weasel-eyed PUNK!  
  
*Haywood looks at her and then ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt: Thanks!  
  
Lizzie: I didn't do it for you. I did it because no one gets to beat up on you except me.  
  
Matt: Well, it's still kinda nice. I didn't know how hard it was being a teenager!  
  
Lizzie: I know, just wait until you hear about peer pressure and when mom starts having important talks with you!  
  
Matt: Well, if I had to spend a day with my sister, I'm glad it's you!  
  
Lizzie: Thanks! And if I had to spend a day with a dork head brother, you probably wouldn't be the worst!  
  
=====End flashback=====  
  
They all cried, then Jo said, "Hey, I've got a memory about Lizzie wants a bra." They all said, "Let's hear it."  
  
===== Flashback (Between a rock and a bra place)=====  
  
Jo: What's the project, Lizzie?  
  
Miranda: It's um..  
  
Jo: I asked Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Um.. um.. uh..  
  
Jo: Lizzie, tell me the truth!  
  
Lizzie: I WANT A BRA, OK? A BRA!! A BRA--WE WANT A BRA!! I WANT A BRA!!!  
  
She ran over there and hugged her.  
  
Sam: A bra? Is she kinda young for that?  
  
Jo: Absolutely not! I've should have thought of this weeks ago. What was I thinking? I'll be glad to take you girls shopping! Let me get my purse!  
  
======End flashback=====  
  
All: Oh, yeah we remember that!  
  
Gordo: Lizzie shouted that right in front of me! That was so embarrassing! (Shakes his head)  
  
Matt: Hey, I've got another memory about when we had to share her room.  
  
=====Flashback (Bunkie's)=====  
  
*We were at the window.  
  
Lizzie: I sleep with that open so I can see the moon!  
  
Matt: So that's the howling noises I've been hearing at night! I want it down!  
  
Lizzie: No, up!  
  
Matt: No, down!  
  
Lizzie: Up!  
  
Matt: down!  
  
Sam (yelling from somewhere): YOU GUYS BETTER ZIP IT! OR I'LL MAKE YOU BOTH SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!!  
  
*The shade flew all the way up!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie: Mom, Dad, Matt kept me up all night. He talks in his sleep, it is so creepy.  
  
Matt: I don't talk in my sleep!  
  
Lizzie: Like you would know!  
  
Matt: Mom, Lizzie turned off my alarm.  
  
Lizzie: I don't like alarms.. they wake me up!  
  
=====End flashback=====  
  
Then someone came to the waiting room door and yelled, "David!"  
  
Gordo: Huh?  
  
He looks over there and saw that his parents were standing there.  
  
Gordo: Mom, dad! When did you get here?  
  
He got up and hugged them.  
  
Mrs. G: Well, Matt left a message on the answer machine and told us that you were here.  
  
Mr. G: Sorry about Lizzie.  
  
Gordo (Cries): I wanna go in there so bad and see how she's doing!  
  
Mr. and Mrs. G: I know, we all do! And where's Miranda?  
  
Gordo: Oh, Matt called her, but she isn't there. He left a message with her dad to tell her that we're at the hospital though.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Author's note- I have to get off, but tomorrow I'll finish this chapter. I think. So stay tuned!  
  
Later days! 


	21. Flashbacks continued

Chapter 21- Flashbacks continued……

They all sat down and Gordo started to tell them about the time she got her first kiss.

=====Flashback (First kiss)=====

Miranda: She's possessed! She's wearing his dirty shoelaces! 

Gordo: What do you think it is about him? Think he's a jock? I'll bet he's a jock. 

Miranda: Now you're gonna talk about him incessantly too?

Gordo: No, it's just so strange, I mean, other than my parents, Lizzie's the only person I've known my entire life. I guess I just never really thought what it'd be like when she had a boyfriend. 

Miranda: Wait a minute; are you jealous?

Gordo: Jealous? Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! Wrong road, I was trying to identify another emotion. Not jealousy. 

Miranda (quietly): Right.

Gordo (after Miranda leaves): I think.

======End flashback======

Miranda steps in the waiting room right when he finish's the flashback. 

Miranda: Guys! 

They all look over and said, "Miranda!"

Gordo ran and hugged her.

Miranda: I came as soon as my dad gave me the message. 

Gordo (Cries and shouts): I WANT to see her!

Miranda gives him a hug and cried, "I know I want to see her too!" 

Then strangely enough a nurse came out and said softly, "Mr. Gordon you may see her now."

He got up and walked in her room. 

He shut the door quietly, looked over to his future wife and saw that the monitor was going slowly. Tears filled his eyes. He walked over to her and said slowly and sadly, "Lizzie I don't know if you can hear me, but when I was out there waiting I thought up this poem." 

_Why?_

_Why do we even have to say goodbye?_

_Why?_

_Remember when we looked up in the sky?_

_We said we'd never say goodbye._

_But now we're saying goodbye._

_Why do we even have to say goodbye?_

_Why?_

_We're so in love,_

_To let each other go._

_Why do we even have to say goodbye?_

_I'll cry if you die,_

_So will your family._

_So why do we even have to say goodbye?_

_Why?_

He picked up her hand and held it, "Lizzie, will we ever get the chance to dance on our special day? Or will get the chance to kiss beneath the stars? Will you get the chance to awaken…"

A cough stopped his words. "L-Lizzie was that y-you?"

(Silence)

Then he heard a cough again. "Lizzie was that you?"

Lizzie (Hoarse voice): G-G-Gor-rr-do.

Gordo just stood there crying.

Lizzie (Hoarse voice): W-why… I… here?

Gordo (Crying): Kind of a long story. Just don't speak, rest your voice and I'll be right here by your side.

_Here we are safe at last_

_We can breath aside_

_It seems the song as past_

_Through it all no one knew_

_That all the tears in heaven_

_Would bring me back to you_

_Love what I know imagined we would make it!_

_But it only matters that we both believe!_

_ You and me, we're a miracle_

_ Meant to be and nothing can change it._

_ Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way!_

_ You and me, we're a miracle_

_ Angels stand watching over us._

_ And heaven shine upon us everyday!_

_Every time I felt near defeat!_

_You were there for me_

_On my side completely_

_You give me strength_

_You send me free!_

_Just as because of you_

_I'm more then I can be!_

_When I'm with you the world belongs to _

_Together there is nothing we can do!_

_The chance that someday likely_

_That we will ever meet_

_Two stars among the heavens_

_Destiny brought you to me!_

He quietly left the room and walked out to the waiting room with tears in his eyes. 

They all jumped up, "Is she doing fine?"

Gordo (Crying): Well, she… she… 

All: What?

Gordo (Cries happily): She spoke!

All of them just sat there. 

Gordo: But we have to still pray she'll make it all the way through.

They all shook their head and got up and went to her room. 

Matt walked up to Lizzie.

Matt: Lizzie, I believe that you will make it through! Because you're a strong sister that I love! Yeah, I admit that we fought a lot when we were younger, but that doesn't mean we hated, we really loved each other. That's what brother and sister's do. Just bug and pick on each other. So you'll make it, because I believe in you, sister!

Lizzie heard him and tried to say, "M-Matt, you're… a good… brother too… and I… love you!"

Matt just gave her hug and started to get a flashback about when they were fighting.

=====Flashbacks=====

(Those freaky McGuire's)

Lizzie: What'd you do to all of my clothes?

Matt: Well, nothing!

Lizzie (Points to her shirt): Well, what's this?

Matt: Proof you're a slop, I guess?

Lizzie: Just stop reining my life!

Matt: Stop reining mine!

Lizzie: What are you talking about?

Matt: You never give me my phone messages and you hog the bathroom. 

_Brother my brother _

_Tell me, what are we fighting for? _

_We've got to end this war _

_We should love one another _

_Oh, can't we just pretend _

_This war never began? _

_We can try, brother my brother _

(Sibling bonds)

Matt: Take the rope!__

Lizzie: I don't want the rope!

Matt: Take the rope!

Lizzie: No!

Matt: Take the rope!

Lizzie: I don't want the rope! Now get lost!__

_We face each other from different sides _

_The anger burns, can't remember why _

_It's kind of crazy to cause such pain _

_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way _

_We watch our world fall apart _

_Tell me, what good is winning when you lose your heart? _

_Brother my brother _

_Tell me, what are we fighting for? _

_Isn't life worth so much more? _

_We should love one another _

_Oh, can't we just pretend _

_This war never began? _

_Tell me why, brother my brother _

_We can try, brother my brother _

They all got in a group and hugged!

The end of chapter 21!

Author's note- How could I make my favorite, favorite star die? I'll tell you, NEVER! I couldn't do that if I was paid a million dollars! Also I wouldn't do that to anyone! That's just wrong! I just hate video games with killing in them! Like GTA, my brother has that game and I just think that game is SO dumb! Anyway, did this chapter go with the flow and did you like it??? What'd you think of Gordo's poem? Chapter 22 coming soon!


	22. I'm thanking you out of my heart for wha...

Ch.22- I'm thanking you out of my heart what you had done  
  
One week later, Lizzie's still in the hospital. She's can sit up in the bed, eat and talk plainly.  
  
They all were sitting next to Lizzie's bed. Matt opened his mouth to speak as he put one knee on the ground and his hands and the bed. He starts to pray out-loud.  
  
Matt: Thank you god for making my sister live! I couldn't live without her. She has been a great sister inside and outside. Even though she's getting married in a few months, I still will keep her in my heart. Forever, no matter what I'll still be her brother and she'll always be my sister! So god I'm thanking you because you been there for her, keeping her alive. Forever and ever! Thanks god!  
  
Lizzie sat there and said through her tears, "I-I don't know what to say, Matt. It's just that I think never heard you say that before when we were younger. We were always fighting. But it's strange to say that we've been even nicer each other this year. I mean when you had a date with Melina, I gave you a ride and stopped at the flower shop for you to get her some flowers. I guess it's safe to say that you're a great brother that I love also. Thanks for praying for me, Matt. Thanks!"  
  
Matt just smiled at her and a tear rolled down his check.  
  
Just then Gordo got up and put one knee down on the ground, took Lizzie's hand and held it and started to pray.  
  
Gordo: Thank you god for making my fiancé live. I just love her and I don't want anything to happen to her. If anything happens to her again, I'll be in her arms and praying. But I know nothing else will happen to her because I'll be her guardian angel, I will not let anything happen to her. When we get married in a few months she'll be my wife. And I'll never let her go! She'll be forever in my heart! So thanks god for making Elizabeth, my wife live. Thanks!  
  
Lizzie said through her tears once again, "Gordo or should it be safe to say, David? David Gordon, you're going to be the best husband there ever was, because you've been my best friend forever in school. You and me aren't very far apart. We're so in love that, like you said, we'll never let each other go. So thanks David for praying for me!"  
  
Gordo leaned over and kissed her on the head slowly, "I love you!" Then walks away and said, "Miranda go see her."  
  
Miranda walked over, puts one knee on the ground, puts her hands on the bed and starts to pray.  
  
Miranda: Thanks god for making my best friend live. I don't know what I do if she died. She always made my day when I was feeling down. She always thought if a way to make me happier. She'll be my best, best friend for the end of time. Forever and ever! I couldn't see her dieing, so god thanks for making my best friend live! Thank you!  
  
Lizzie said through her tears, "All of you guys, thanks for praying for me!"  
  
All: Oh, don't mention it. We did a good thing for you!  
  
Then Gordo said, "Matt, I've been thinking and for our wedding I want you to be my best man."  
  
Matt: Me? You want me to be your best man?  
  
Gordo: Yep!  
  
Matt (Happily): Yeah! Thanks Gordo! I'll be the best!  
  
Lizzie: Hey all of you come over here and we'll give a group hug!  
  
They all walked over and huddled in a big group and hugged, "Thanks god!"  
  
The end of chapter 22!  
  
Author's note- Did you like this chapter? I think I will have the last chapter up about this weekend or later.  
  
Later days! 


	23. A blast of fun!

Chapter 23- A blast of fun!  
  
Five months later, Its July 16 and Lizzie and Gordo's big wedding day!  
  
They're already at the church. Gordo and his best man, Matt were standing at the front of the church waiting for Lizzie to come down the aisle.  
  
Suddenly the door creaked open a little, everyone stared and smiled at the door. Then it opened all the way, it was Lizzie and she started to walk down the aisle when the wedding march music played.  
  
When she was walking down the aisle, the dress slipped down a little. She stopped walking and pulled it up, then started walking again. Then when she almost got to Gordo, it fell down all the way. The music had stopped, everyone laughed, even Gordo. Lizzie wasn't embarrassed; she actually thought it was kind of funny. She just slipped the dress back on, started walking and the music played again.  
  
When she got to Gordo she faced him and he face her. The minister opens the book of marriage and began to read: "For sickness, you'll be willing to take care of this young man. (Looks at Lizzie) Until he's back to health, do you take this man to be your husband?"  
  
Lizzie looks at Gordo and smiles, "Yes, I do!"  
  
The minister began to read again, "For sickness, you'll be willing to take care of this young lady. (Looks at Gordo) Until she's back to health, do you take this lady to be your wife?"  
  
Gordo looks at Lizzie, smiles and picks up her hand and holds it. "I do!"  
  
The minister looks at both of them, "Thank you, now the groom can kiss the bride!"  
  
Gordo took his hands and put them around Lizzie's waist and kissed her on the lips slowly.  
  
Everyone cheered and yelled.  
  
After they were finished kissing, Lizzie threw her brunches of flowers into a crowd of people, one person screamed. Everyone looked around and said, "What?"  
  
"I caught the flowers!" A voice came out of the crowd.  
  
"Miranda?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah!" She finally caught out from the crowd with Garrett behind her.  
  
Miranda looked at Lizzie, then smiled at Garrett with the flowers in her hand.  
  
Garrett knew what happens if someone catches the bride's flowers, they'll be the next one to get married. He just smiled at Miranda.  
  
Just then Matt came up to Lizzie and handed her something.  
  
"What's this for?" She gave a puzzled look.  
  
"You and Gordo!" He said in an excited voice.  
  
"What? Matt you don't have to give us your money." She said plainly.  
  
"But, I want you to keep it." He said smiling.  
  
"Matt, I know you're trying to help us, but I just couldn't take it. It's your money. Keep it." She opened up his hand and put the money in it.  
  
"No, you take it. You're a great sister and when you were in the hospital, I was worried. Worried about you dieing. I just can't risk losing my one and only sister that I love, so take the money. I was going to get a play station 2, but instead I wanted to do something nice for my sister. So just take it and go have fun on your honeymoon!" He smiles as he gave her the money back.  
  
"Matt, it's a good thing that you want to do something nice for me. But I just couldn't take it. It's your money, so go buy that play station 2 you've been wanting!" She said handing the money back to him.  
  
He shook his head sadly, "No, I want you to keep it. Please." He put his hand out with the money in it.  
  
"Okay, I'll take it. But I want you to keep half of it. I just couldn't take all of it." She put her hand out with the money.  
  
He just shook his head and walked off. He just wanted to do something nice for his sister and she couldn't take it, so he decided to just walked off.  
  
"Matt, where are you going?" She asked.  
  
He turned around. "Just keep it, please. I can save up the money again." He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
***At honeymoon***  
  
They went to Florida, the sunshine state. The had a blast of fun going to the beach, to water parks and when the day was at dusk, they sat underneath the stars kissing.  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie smiled. "I love you!"  
  
"I love you too!" He said happily going back to kiss her on the lips.  
  
They're going to have the best marriage there ever was.  
  
THE END!  
  
**************Facts about this story****************  
  
-This story is to my cousin and me, because we both graduate in 2006.  
  
-There will be a sequel about Lizzie and Gordo, Miranda and Garrett, Matt and Melina, Reggie, Lanny. (And...)  
  
-Well as you know I used songs in this story. That's because I think songs are great to have in a story, it expresses feelings, happy and sad..  
  
-In chapter 11 and 16, I made Lizzie and Gordo hit a duck. I got that idea from someone I knew that hit a duck.  
  
-In chapter 14, Miranda and Garrett have their first date. On the date, Garrett has a pig named Tiny. I got the name Tiny from my cat, and actually his name is Tinyboo, after my other cat Kittyboo ran off. Also Garrett has a beagle dog, I do too named Buddy.  
  
-In chapter 17, that song Lizzie sings is from a Pokemon CD.  
  
-In Chapter 21, Gordo reads a poem called, "Why do we even have to say goodbye?" I made that one up.  
  
-In chapter 17, Lizzie and Gordo plan their wedding on July 16. Hey that's my birthday!  
  
-My favorite chapter in my story.. um.. I'll say, Chapter 11 because I just like that duck part. It's funny! Well, when I heard about that person hitting the duck, I just started laughing SO hard! I can start laughing over something that I thought or when I try to scare someone, I start to laugh.  
  
-Oh and for the reviews, Thanks I really admire them, but I most admire this one reviewer that wrote: I truly enjoyed this story. U set it off the chain. Don't stop writeing storys. This is clearly what your meant to do in the future you will write storys and people will no doubt read and enjoy them.  
  
So thanks for that review and all the people that sent reviews! Stay tuned for the sequel. It should be up in about 3 or 4 weeks from now. Keep an eye out for it!  
  
Thanks for reading this story! I really, really enjoyed writing this story! And I'll enjoy writing the sequel too!  
  
Thankz! 


End file.
